


Bebé a domicilio

by MyloShinobu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Wishbabies AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyloShinobu/pseuds/MyloShinobu
Summary: Steve y Tony se la pasan discutiendo todo el tiempo hasta de la más simple cosa. Parece que sus problemas jamás se resolverán hasta que, tras una misión, se encuentran una cesta con un bebé. Ahora su vida dará un giro inesperado.





	1. Alguien a quien amar

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué es el Wishbabies?
> 
> En este universo donde la pareja, sea heterosexual o no, debe desear con todo su corazón tener un bebé que mágicamente aparecerá a la puerta de su casa. Este universo tiene variantes, pueden ser situaciones controladas, o que todo sea un caos. La pareja no necesariamente debe estar junta o terminar junta, solo deben desear al bebé. 
> 
> El concepto de Babywish es:
> 
> 'El deseo de un bebé que aparece como caído del cielo cuando dos personas no pueden tenerlo'
> 
> • Ambas personas deben desearlo.  
• El bebé no puede nacer. No hay parto. No hay embarazo. No hay proceso de desarrollo de feto a bebé, solo aparece el bebé.  
• La relación entre ambos padres no es necesaria.  
• El bebé llega sin signos vitales, pero vivos. Como si estuvieran dormidos. Despierta cuando AMBOS padres lo tocan o tienen contacto con él.   
• En general de esto irá la historia, aunque inicie con la idea de que fuera abordado en el universo MCU, tiene muchísimos cambios que se explicaran dentro de la historia. Espero les guste.   
• La historia se irá publicando semanalmente. Solo tendrá unos cinco o seis capítulos a lo mucho. Ya veremos como se termina desarrollando.

_Realmente quiero amar a alguien..._

Tal vez solo estaba pensando de más. ¿Ahora quién podría amarlo? ¿Eso ocurrirá en algún momento? Sonaba hasta absurdo siquiera pensarlo. No era ya su momento. 

_Sé que estamos solos a mitad de camino pero... _

En ese infinito universo, con cientos y cientos de civilizaciones; la sola idea de una nueva oportunidad más se siente como un mal chiste. 

_...puedes guiarme el resto del camino..._

¿Siquiera habría alguien quien quisiera guiarlo lejos de su soledad? Tal vez... si le dieran una última oportunidad. 

_Una... pequeña oportunidad._

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Todo empezó aquel día que, como todos los días, se inundaba de los melodiosos gritos de sus líderes. Ni bien habían despertado cuando ya escucharon la discusión por toda la torre. Steve y Tony discutían...de algo. Una estupidez seguramente y todos se ocultaban en sus habitaciones hasta que terminaran aunque el hambre estaba volviéndose más insoportable.

El primer valiente en aparecer fue Clint. Estaba realmente hambrientoy ya no le importaba si salía herido, como la última vez que se arriesgó a interrumpir la discusión de esos dos. Pero esta vez no iba a estar soportando su hambre hasta que esos dos optaran por irse de un lugar que, se supone, era para todos. 

Entró sigiloso, en un inicio, aunque ni atención le prestaron. Estaban en su burbuja de discusiones matutinas, incluso Bartón quería saber de qué estaban hablando pues se veía que ahora se armaría en grande. Tomó uno de los sandwiches que Steve siempre dejaba preparados e iba a morderlo pero la discusión era muy acalorada. Armas, técnica y cuidado personal de Tony. No entendía muy bien pero se veía que...

Solo sintió cuando se le fue arrebatado su sándwich por un rayo azul. Soltó un grito de sorpresa, sacó a esos dos de su burbuja, Barton miró al ladrón de su comida. Este le sonrió mientras comía con ganas el sandwich, Clint no era el único que sufría por las discusiones de esos dos. Ese mocoso de cabello platinado, de nuevo, molestando. 

—¿Se te perdió algo, anciano?—dijo Pietro y como llegó se fue, no sin tomar otro sandwich para su hermana. 

Clint iba a quejarse cuando notó que esos dos lo miraban de forma casi asesina por interrumpir su discusión. Iba a alegar algo cuando Natasha apareció, junto a Thor y Banner, que estaba a nada de volverse Hulk por el hambre. Le siguió el resto del grupo, haciendo que la atmósfera, de hace unos minutos, se transformara en algo más amigable.

—Tal vez sea nueva por aquí pero no creo que esto sea bueno para nadie—dijo Carol tratando de tocar el tema de la discusión de esos dos.

—No pero te acostumbras—dijo Clint al fin comiendo un sándwich.

—Estuvimos esperando por casi una hora, y no soy nada amable cuando no he comido nada—suspiró Carol.

—Para estos midgardianos es como una rutina de cortejo—dijo Thor burlándose de la situación y degustando uno de los sándwiches que Natasha sacó del refrigerador. 

—¿Si le tengo que recordar de quién es esta torre y quién financia todo lo que usan, o incluso comen? Creo que podrían mostrarme un poco de respeto—dijo Tony al sentirse aludido. Casi una hora discutiendo con Steve de quién sabe qué cosa. Ni siquiera él lo recordaba.

—Te respetaré cuando cumplas con mis horas de comida—dijo Clint con el bocado en la boca, Tony solo lo miró asqueado.

—Lo lamento—se disculpó Steve—, es solo que Tony...

—¿Es solo que yo qué?— preguntó Tony ofendido—. Porque hasta donde recuerdo todo este problema empezó justo por tu culpa.

—¿Qué?—Steve lo veía incrédulo—. El único que se sintió ofendido aquí fuiste tú.

— No, Rogers. Yo estaba todo feliz de la vida hasta que tuve que toparme con tu estúpida cara...

—¿Si quieres que recuerde exactamente por qué tuviste que toparte conmigo?—Steve se acercó a Tony de forma que podría lucir amenazante. 

—Alerta, alerta, me siento agredido por el troglodita de laboratorio—dijo Tony a punto de salir huyendo de ahí. .

— ¡Tony!—se enojó Steve y mostró un leve sonrojo en su rostro. 

La discusión volvió a empezar y todos miraban atentos como esos dos discutían, con una taza de café y un sandwich. El espectáculo matutino continuaba y ya que no había nada nuevo en televisión, era una forma entretenida de empezar el día. 

—Entonces... ¿esto es normal?— preguntó Carol sorprendida, había visto discutir a muchas personas, incluso ella era agresiva cuando se trataba de tener la razón pero la discusión de esos dos era... otro nivel.

— A toda hora— respondió Natasha mientras bebía su café.

— Jamás entenderé las formas de cortejo de los midgardianos— dijo Thor mirando la agresividad de sus compañeros— .¿Es común que el más enano gane la pelea?

—Si— coreo el resto.

— ¡Los escuché!— alegó Tony.— ¡Ya les dije que no estoy enano!

—Si lo estás—dijo Steve, Tony lo miró con más odio. Casi parecía que se le iba encima. 

Antes de que siguieran con el desayuno familiar, la alarma sonó en la torre anunciando un ataque en New York. Zemo y sus soldados de Hydra causando destrozos, de nuevo. 

—Dejen para después sus discusiones maritales—gritó Natasha, siendo la última en salir.

—Ponte el traje— fue lo último que le dijo Steve antes de salir tras los demás.

—¡Claro que me pondré el traje pero porque yo quiero no porque tú me lo pediste!— gritó Tony a Steve pero este ni caso le hizo, resopló molesto y empezó a teclear unos números en su reloj—. Estúpido anciano... "¿Ponte el traje?" "¿Como líder debes comportarte?" "Ñiñiñi" Imbécil— lo último lo hizo en un intento de imitar la voz del Capitán. 

La armadura comenzó a pegarse al cuerpo de Tony y cuando la ventana se abrió Tony salió disparado hacia donde era la emergencia. Seguro no sería nada importante pero podría lucirse un poco, saludar algunas personas, firmar unos autógrafos y volver antes de alguna reunión en Stark Industries. Demostrarle a ese Capitán idiota que él puede ser un superhéroe y seguir viéndose increíble.

—¿Stark, estás en posición?— preguntó Steve por el comunicador, Tony rodó los ojos.

— Claro que estoy en posición— contestó Tony arrogante— . Y no te gustará para nada.

— ¿Qué es lo que ves?

— Zemo, hombres de Hydra, y civiles siendo amordazados en el medio de una plaza. 

—No empieces nada, estamos llegando.

— Para cuando lleguen ya no habrá nadie, los entretendré.

— ¡Tony, no!

— Yo digo que Tony si. Además, Thor ya se ha adelantado.Nos vemos en la fiesta.

—¡Stark!

Tony cortó comunicaciones, Steve gruñó molesto. Se veía más frustrado que otras veces en combate. Incluso parecía más preocupado por Tony de lo común. Natasha y Clint lo notaron pero no dijeron nada. Eso podría traer roces en la misión. Tony llegó cuando ya Thor y Carol soltaban golpes por aquí y por allá, ni siquiera se movió. Espero a que terminaran con los !años para hacer acto de presencia.

Mientras Natasha, Clint y Steve llegaron al lugar, muy retrasados. Steve estaba molesto de la lentitud de la nave. Todos podrían correr peligro y ellos solo llegarían para dar el pésame. Natasha quería calmarlo pero fue en vano. Cuando se estacionaron, bajaron casi inmediatamente para corroborar que todo era un caos. Pero al parecer ya lo habían resuelto. Thor detenía a los hombres de Hydra con facilidad mientras Tony y Carol liberaban a los civiles para ponerlos a salvo. 

Realmente era una misión poco riesgosa y con unos cuantos hubiera bastado. Justo de lo que Tony estaba hablando. Steve odiaba que a veces tuviera razón pero es que tampoco quería arriesgarse; las misiones se vuelven complicadas de la nada y todo es un caos poco controlable. Solo quiere mantener al equipo unido. Mantener a Tony a salvo de sí mismo.

—¡Oh, Capitán!— empezó Tony, Steve ya sabía lo que venía—. ¿Ya llegaron? Ni los noté. Digo, Thor terminó tan fácil con esto que nosotros apenas nos movimos. Pero supongo que sigue creyendo que es una tontería esa de dividir misiones y cubrir más espacio.

— Stark, ya hablamos de esto. La última vez no terminó bien para nadie— defendió Steve.

— ¡Una vez! Y el error ni siquiera fue mío ¿y ahora quieres que vayamos todo a cada una de las misiones que surjan? ¿Sabes lo poco útiles que seríamos? 

—O peligrosos—apoyó Natasha, Steve le dedicó una mirada afilada, ella solo se encogió de hombros.

—¡Gracias!—aplaudió Tony— Tal vez le de un aumento señorita Romanoff.

—Esto no es una broma ni un chiste, Stark. Son vidas. Tanto de los civiles como las nuestras. Tenemos que tener refuerzos por si acaso...

— ¿Morimos? Bueno, creo que ese sería uno de los requisitos para entrar al grupo. Lo que no entiendo es porque de pronto surge tu instinto de niñera. 

—¡Es mi trabajo! Lo único que haces es querer lucirte y actuar "genial" todo el tiempo. Por tu culpa hemos fallado muchas misiones y...

—¡Ah! ¿Entonces si me estabas culpando por la ultima misión? ¿Qué más, Rogers? Soy todo oídos...

Natasha y Clint los miraban cansados, incluso Carol, que sometía a Zemo, los miraba con vergûenza. ¿Se supone que esos dos eran los líderes de los Vengadores? Estaba pensando seriamente en intervenir cuando un sonido se escuchó cerca del lugar, por los escombros. 

Amarró a Zemo con fuerza y se acercó hacia donde había sentido una presencia. Camino cuidadosa cuando casi tropieza con una cesta. Extrañada la examinó, la tomó entre sus manos y la descubrió, encontrando a un bebé perdidamente dormido. Miró alrededor, esperando que alguien viniera por él pero no parecía que eso fuese a pasar. Más bien, parecía que el bebé apareció ahí de pronto.

Era muy extraño.

—Oigan... creo que encontré algo— dijo Carol acercándose. Tony y Steve dejaron su discusión para mirar a Carol y...

— ¿Un bebé?— preguntó Bartón extrañado.

—Carol, cariño, no es sano robar a bebés de sus madres— dijo Tony— . Devuélvelo.

—No estaba con nadie, de hecho estaba solo—explicó Carol—. Pero... Ni siquiera parece tener signos vitales... aunque respira... no entiendo...

— Tal vez Bruce sepa—explicó Natasha.

—¿Lo llevan de vuelta? Me encargaré de estos...— señaló Carol a los hombres de Zemo y al mismo Zemo.

—Genial, pasamos de agentes a niñeras— se quejó Clint tomando la canasta.

—Tal vez deberían dárselo a Rogers. Así podría dejar de molestarme y enfocar su instinto maternal en alguien que no sea yo— Steve rodó los ojos.

—Perfecto, te toca recoger Stark— dijo Steve yéndose con Natasha y Clint a la nave.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo hice todo el trabajo pesado!

—De hecho, fue Thor. Así que te toca limpiar— aclaró Steve, le dedicó un saludo militar y la nave se cerró para arrancar de regreso a la torre.

—Hijo de pu...

—¡Lenguaje!— gritó Steve por el intercomunicador.

Tony...estaba realmente molesto. Casi ardiendo de furia. 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

—¿Y bien, doc?—preguntó Clint a Banner, todos estaban reunidos en el laboratorio de Bruce mirando la canasta con el bebé dentro. Bruce negó.

—No sé... Simplemente no lo entiendo—dijo pensativo—. Es un bebé sano, respira pero no muestra signos vitales.

—¿Eso es posible?—preguntó Natasha curiosa, el bebé se veía adorable durmiendo.

—No debería ser pero...—la compuerta se abrió, Thor y Tony entraban al laboratorio.

—La próxima vez que quieran "castigarme", hay formas más divertidas de hacerlo—se quejó Tony saliendo de su armadura. Steve no comprendió a qué se refería con ello pero lo dejó pasar.— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó con el mocoso?

—Banner estaba en eso antes de que interrumpieras—dijo Clint. Tony hizo un gesto de indiferencia y se acercó para mirar al bebé.

—Como decía... no es normal que... esto pase pero solo conozco un caso raro... aunque no creo que sea este—explicó Banner.

—Se más claro, Brucie—pidió Tony mirándolo.

—Puede que sea un "bebé deseado"—todos se miraron extrañados—. Antes de que saquen conjeturas, solo les diré que un "bebé deseado" es pedido por los padres. Y no tiene vida hasta que ambos padres, que lo desearon, lo toquen—todos seguían mirando extrañados.

—¿En serio crees en eso, Brucie?—preguntó Tony incrédulo—. Debes de dejar de ver esos programas raros con Thor. Eres un hombre de ciencia para creer eso. Además, los "bebés deseados" son un mito. Ningún bebé puede aparecer de la nada porque así la gente lo desea.

—¿Qué tienen de malo las telenovelas? Son entretenidas y hablan sobre el cortejo de los midgardianos—dijo Thor meditando sus gustos por programas de televisión.

—Lo que digo es que debemos probar con ciencia—Tony sacó un pequeño alfiler, todos lo miraron extrañados—. Si lo pinchan y llora, es solo que tenía un sueño muy pesado. Y que habrá una señora muy molesta porque le quitamos a su bebé.

Tony acercó el alfiler a la mano del bebé pero fue detenido por Steve.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?—preguntó Steve indignado, Tony rodó los ojos soltando un suspiro.

—Solo despertar al mocoso.

—¿Lastimandolo? ¿Te volviste loco o qué?

—Solo es un pinchazo, eres un exagerado.

—¿De dónde sacó un alfiler?—murmuró Natasha a Clint.

—¡No lo harás!—gritó Steve.

—Esto es en nombre de la ciencia—alegó Tony molesto.

Entre forcejeo, Tony y Steve siguieron discutiendo sobre pincharlo o no. De la nada, el alfiler salió volando y la mano de ambos tocó las manitas del pequeño bebé. Steve y Tony sintieron una corriente que los recorrío desde la nuca hasta la palma de su mano. Esa corriente pasó al cuerpo del pequeño bebé, todos lo vieron con claridad. Estaban incrédulos. En ese momento, el bebé abrió los ojos. Eran iguales a los de Tony. Sus rasgos también eran familiares, tenían un cierto parecido a Steve. No lo habían notado hasta el momento en que niño "cobró" vida. De pronto el bebé se volvió una copia exacta de ellos.

Steve y Tony lo miraron asustados. Se miraron y volvieron la vista al pequeño, que era la viva imagen de ambos. Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido ante el niño que estaba despertando. Con esa pequeña acción, Banner confirmaba su teoría, lo curioso era que Steve y Tony fueran los padres que lo deseaban. Tal vez eso explicaba el recién comportamiento de Tony con Steve. 

Los aludidos se acercaron al bebé, antes de que pudieran decir algo, el bebé comenzó a llorar.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Tony daba vueltas alrededor de la sala, Steve estaba sentado, pensando seriamente lo que estaba pasando. Natasha trataba de calmar al bebé que no paraba de llorar. Clint y Thor habían salido por algunas cosas para poder alimentarlo, cambiarle el pañal y todas esas cuestiones que necesita un bebé.

—Que yo me tenga que encargar del bebé en lugar de ustedes se me hace un poco m...

—¡Silencio, Nat! Este es un momento crucial—alegó Tony sin desear abrazar al bebé.

Steve rodó los ojos ante la exageración de Tony. Se levantó y le pidió a Natasha el bebé. Ella se lo entregó agradecida, su instinto materno no era el mejor y por cómo lloraba, seguro era pésima. La única forma en que el bebé dejó de llorar fue al sentir a Steve y su calor. Estaba tranquilo, mirando a Steve con ojos llorosos. Soltando suspiritos tras tanto llorar. Steve sintió una gran ternura al verlo. Sus mejillas regordetas y los ojos lo hacían ver adorable. Instintivamente le limpio las lágrimas de las mejillas. 

—Todo estará bien, lo prometo—le dijo a Steve con voz tranquila.

Antes de que Tony pudiera decir algo al ver la escena, Bruce volvió a la sala con unos documentos. Se rascaba la cabeza pensando, meditando. Una vez le tocó presenciar un evento de ese tipo y ahora le sorprendía que ocurriese de nuevo... Más bien, le sorprendía que hubiera ocurrido con esos dos, quienes apenas podían verse sin pelear. 

Los miró.

—Mis sospechas son correctas. El bebé es de ustedes—dijo Bruce mostrando los papeles, Tony los tomó de forma agresiva y los examinó. No había errores ni cambios, todo era legítimo. El mocoso era suyo.

—Esto es imposible. Yo... yo jamás tendría un hijo y lo abandonaría de esa manera. Esto es...—Tony estaba nervioso, mirando al bebé. No podía ser. Jamás dormiría con una mujer sin cuidarse y menos dejarla sola en algo como eso. Steve se acercó y miró los resultados. Lo poco que entendía lo hicieron comprender la situación. El niño que cargaba era su hijo.

—Esa es la cuestión, Tony—explicó Bruce—. No es tuyo y de alguna mujer. A menos que sea una hermana perdida de Steve porque también tiene su ADN. Ambos son los padres de ese bebé—en ese momento entró el resto del equipo, sorprendidos, habían alcanzado a escuchar esa afirmación. Así que los resultados dieron positivo. Carol también se sorprendió, por lo menos lo que le explicó Clint, el bebé era de Steve y Tony. Vaya bodrio.

—Eso... eso... eso no puede ser—tartamudeo Tony y se sentó para meditar. Eran demasiadas emociones para un día.

Steve miró al pequeño, podía jurar que tenía rasgos suyos pero era más notorio el parecido a Tony. Esos ojos lo delataban. Aún así, moría de ternura. El niño babeaba y se chupaba un puñito emocionado. Era sorprendente, Natasha llevaba un buen rato queriendo calmarlo y solo llega Steve y el niño se mantiene de lo más tranquilo.

Todos estaban en silencio, esperando que Tony reviviera pues parecía que había muerto o algo así. Murmuraba algunas cosas raras mientras miraba el piso. Su comportamiento realmente era extraño. Steve no le dió importancia y el resto se acercó a ver el bebé que era una ternura.

—Y... ¿Tiene nombre?—preguntó Pietro, incómodo por el silencio ante la partida de la mente de Tony al infinito. Steve meditó.

—Creo que venía algo en su canasta—dijo Wanda mientras iba hacia la cesta olvidada en un rincón de la sala. Como había recordado, había algo ahí. Una pequeña tarjeta, la leyó curiosa y se la entregó a Steve.

Mi nombre es Peter. Soy un bebé deseado y espero me reciban con amor. Por favor, entregar a Steve Rogers y Tony Stark.

—Bueno, eso lo deja completamente claro—alegó Pietro.

—Y nos hubiera ahorrado el drama de los resultado de ADN—dijo Clint poco sorprendido de la situación.

—Peter...—sonrió Steve y miró al pequeño. Se veía tan frágil, tan blandito. Ahora era su padre y no podía dejarlo atrás. Acarició sus mejillas. Tal vez no era la mejor forma de hacerse padre, ni el momento, pero podía con eso... quería eso...

De la nada, Tony comenzó a reír. Parecía histérico. Se levantó y arrojó los papeles al piso. Todos lo miraron extrañados.

—¡Ya entendí todo! ¿Esto es tu plan, Rogers? ¿Es tu forma de quererme hacer responsable?—señaló Tony a Steve, para él todo eso era muy extraño pero ahora no, todo era claro. Y era el plan de Rogers.

—¿Disculpa?—Steve se mostró molesto e indignado.

—¿Cómo fui tan ciego? ¡Todos le seguían el juego!—rió como maniaco señalando a todos, quienes lo miraban desconcertados—. ¡Pero lo descubrí antes de que esto fuera lejos! No sé de dónde o cómo sacaste ese niño pero quedatelo, no me interesa el plan que tengas para hacerme responsable. NO-FUN-CIO-NÓ.

—¿Plan? ¿Acaso te caíste de cabeza?—Steve estaba molesto, ¿Cómo se le ocurría que Steve podría caer tan bajo?—. Esto me tiene tan sorprendido a mí como a tí. No es mi plan, pero ese niño al parecer es nuestro. Y eso significa hacernos responsables de él porque no tiene a nadie más que a nosotros.

—¡Si, claro! ¡Ahora resulta que tenemos un niño! ¡Bendito destino! ¡Sucio traidor!—se acercó al niño para mirarlo, negar su parentesco pero al verlo fue imposible hacerlo. Es decir, era su viva imagen, sus mismos ojos. ¿Cómo negaría eso? Era imposible.

Antes de que alguna otra estupidez saliera de su boca, se fue corriendo. Huyó cual cobarde. ¡Un niño! No... algo... algo estaba mal. No podía estar ocurriendo.

¡ÉL NO PODÍA TENER UN HIJO!

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Era tarde, o muy temprano, ni siquiera lo había pensado. Distrajo su mente trabajando en el taller, centrarse en todo pero era imposible. Habían pasado unas semanas tras el "genial plan" de Steve queriendo hacerlo padre. Se había comportado de forma tan cobarde que solo huyó. 

Quiso olvidarlo todo trabajando hasta morir pero un niño no es un tema cualquiera que pudiera evadir y sus fracasos, con lo que sea que iba a construir, eran la prueba de eso. Ni bien había terminado de deshacerse de su último proyecto fallido cuando Pepper entró furiosa a su taller. No explicó nada, sólo lo tomó de la oreja y lo jaló fuera de ahí.

—¡Hey! ¡Auch! ¡¿Ahora qué hice?! ¡Pepp! ¡Pepper!

Pepper lo llevó a rastras a la realidad. Seguramente ya se había enterado del bebé.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Peter no dejaba de llorar, por más que Steve lo arrullaba y calmaba, parecía imposible. Le dio de comer, le cambio el pañal, incluso lo bañó pero no lo calmaba. Tuvo que llamar a Nat para pedir ayuda, inmediatamente la pelirroja le habló a Pepper explicándole la situación y hablando de lo irresponsable que era Tony.

Pepper no tardó mucho en obligar a Tony en cumplir con su deber y ayudar con el bebé cómo debía ser. En el edificio, específicamente en el departamento de Steve, había un tumulto de gente en la puerta del Capitán América. El llanto del bebé era demasiado fuerte. Ya habían ido varios vecinos a pedirle que se callara o llamarían a servicios sociales. 

Steve se estaba disculpando cuando Tony apareció, vestido con lo primero que encontró, sin mirarlo. Se acercó con vergüenza y Steve sintió gran alivio al verlo. Cualquier ayuda sería buena ahora y esperaba que fuera para lo único que Tony se dignara a aparecer después de tantas semanas sin dar luces de que seguía con vida.

—Es que... no sé... solo llora... No sé qué hacer...—explicaba Steve, más o menos, cuando se acercaron a la cuna vieja. Se había vuelto padre de pronto y no tenía nada. Era lo poco que había conseguido para el bebé.

—Bien... no sé cómo yo ayudaría en esto si soy pesimo con los niños...

Steve lo levantó pero el llanto no cesaba. Tony se compadeció de él y lo tomó en brazos para ver si con él funcionaba. Y funcionó. Peter se calló inmediatamente, solo soltaba suspiritos mientras gimoteaba. Parecía asustado. Tony imitó el arrullo de Steve de hace unos momentos y Peter solo lo miró. Con sus enormes ojos lo miró lleno de curiosidad. Estaba de lo más tranquilo con Tony.

—Bueno, al parecer fuiste de ayuda—dijo Steve agotado, se sentó en la cama y se recostó. Cuidar solo a un bebé era peor de lo que podría imaginar. Era la primera vez, en muchos días, que pudo recostarse en la cama sin el bebé.

Tony lo miró curioso, sus sospechas de que eso era un extraño plan de Steve, para cambiar sus actitudes, desaparecieron. Miró alrededor. Aunque Steve no tenía dinero, había conseguido cosas para el bebé. Ropa, pañales, incluso una cuna. Muy fea, para su gusto, pero lo hizo. Se hizo responsable y no huyó, no como él que escapó de su responsabilidad. 

Miró al rubio, recostado en la cama. Solo bastaron unos segundos para caer dormido. Las ojeras eran notorias, incluso, lo que le dijo Pepper, es que ni había ido a las misiones por cuidar al pequeño. Lo cual era malo porque de eso sacaba para comprar las cosas del bebé.

Tony realmente se había comportado como un idiota.

Lo dejó dormir y llevó al bebé a la sala. Al parecer, ahora que Tony estaba ahí, estaba tranquilo. Como si la energía de ambos pudiera sentirla. Para Tony era aterrador, un bebé, de la nada, había aparecido para cambiarle la vida y lo primero que había hecho era huir. ¿Cuántas veces deseo tener a un bebé? Muchas veces, solo por pensarlo o sentirse melancólico diciendo que sería mejor padre que Howard y ahora, que estaba ahí la oportunidad, la rechazó e incluso le dejó toda la responsabilidad a otra persona.

"¿Eso es ser mejor que Howard?" se regañó y caminó con el pequeño a la sala.

Se sentó, jugueteo con las manos del pequeño. Era tan chiquito, tan suave y frágil. ¿Cómo podría hacerse cargo de ese pequeño? Es decir... es muy pequeño. Ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere o necesita. ¿Cómo podría siquiera mantenerlo feliz? Peter empezó a reír, con las marcas de lágrimas en sus regordetas mejillas. Tony lo limpio con unas toallitas húmedas que había cerca y el pequeño seguía riendo. Incluso movía sus piececitos con entusiasmo, Tony sonrió y jugueteo con sus manos.

Olía muy rico.

Volvió a mirar alrededor. Steve ni siquiera tenía suficientes cosas para él y había gastado todo en el bebé. Tony fue comido por la culpa. Supondría que podía hacer algo por él. A fin de cuentas... Peter también era su hijo. 

—¿Quieres ir de compras?—preguntó al bebé, que solo se limitaba a reír. Tony lo tomó como un sí.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Steve despertó varias horas después. Era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que dormía tan bien. Jamás había estado tan cansado como en ese momento. Al parecer la guerra no era tan agotadora como tener un bebé. Sonrió ante la comparación tan absurda y se acomodó para mirar al techo. Estaba despabilando cuando se levantó de golpe. Recordó que Peter estaba llorando.

Se levantó para ver la cuna pero no había bebé. Eso lo asustó más. Salió corriendo cuando se topó con un olor dulce de la cocina. Caminó hacia allá y miró a Tony, dejando algo de comida que compró mientras hablaba con Peter. Este estaba en una silla para bebé, tranquilo, escuchando todo lo que Tony le decía.

Al parecer Tony había hecho muchas compras. La silla de bebé, una carreola, mucha, mucha despensa y... ¿Una cuna nueva? Claro, Tony podía permitirse esos gastos mientras Steve había tenido que ir a la tienda de veteranos a comprar lo poco que tenía para cuidar a Peter, además de otras cosas que Natasha le ayudó a conseguir, o cosas que a Clint le sobraban de sus hijos.

Eso le trajo malos recuerdos de su niñez y adolescencia. ¿Iba a cuidar a Peter con esas carencias? No, no quería que Peter necesitará nada y Tony podía darle todo eso. Incluso parecía que se llevaban bien. Lo que Steve podía ofrecer era nada a lo que Tony seguro le daría y aseguraría.

Sonrió con tristeza. Pero ignoró ese sentimiento tonto y... se adentro a la cocina.

—Y es por eso que jamás debes de entrar al agua con la armadura, en especial si tomaste toda la noche—le decía Tony a Peter, este lo miraba atentamente, como si comprendiera lo que le decía y tomara notas metales.

—Mmm... no quiero interrumpir pero Peter...—empezó Steve.

—Ya comió y durmió durante el viaje... ahora parece que está tranquilo—sonrió y lo miró, casi orgulloso de haberse encargado de Peter solo.

—Gracias... aunque no debiste. Te pagaré todo.

—¿Por qué? Es decir... también es mi bebé—eso era completamente extraño. Un bebé con el Capipaleta... lo más extraño que podría pasarle.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Ahora si quieres hacerte responsable?—preguntó Steve algo molesto, un día cuidándolo era nada con todo lo que Steve ha vivido al criar solo a Peter. Tony sintió la puñalada.

—Pues tú solo parece que estás a punto de morir. Una guerra mundial no terminó contigo pero al parecer un bebé si. Si te dejo solo, el mocoso podrá contra ti y... ya no habrá más capipaleta—Steve sonrió de forma irónica, Tony volvió su mirada a la comida china que sacaba de la bolsa—. Y Fury seguro me mataría por eso... No quiero a Natasha ahorcandome... 

Steve rodó los ojos y suspiró. Se acercó hambriento, al parecer Tony había comprado comida y no iba a negarse probar un poco. Después de unas burlas, Steve sirvió la comida para ambos mientras Tony colocaba a Peter a un lado en su silla de bebé. Al inicio los miró y sonreía, se movía emocionado cuando los escuchaba hablarle, lo miraban o jugueteaban con él, de pronto fue quedando dormido. 

Ambos lo miraron y la ternura se apoderó de sus corazones. Peter era realmente adorable. ¿Todo eso Tony se lo había perdido? No estaba tan mal. Podría acostumbrarse a es ambiente tan... familiar.

—Iré a recostarlo... acomodare la cuna por la otra para que pueda dormir bien—dijo Steve levantándose—- Ahora vuelvo a limpiar aquí.

—Está bien. Creo que puedo lavar los trastes y recoger aquí—Tony también se levantó—. Cuando termines la cuna, llevaré a Peter—dijo para recoger los trastes y llevarlos al lavabo.

Steve solo lo miró unos segundos y sonrió tan débilmente que era difícil identificar una sonrisa de ese rostro serio. Salió a hacer lo que Tony le dijo y avisó cuando la cuna estuvo lista. Le había tendido las sábanas nuevas y calientes para Peter. Tony lo acomodó en la cuna como Steve le indicó y lo taparon. Parecía agotado, como si hubiera hecho todas las cosas del mundo en un solo día.

Tony estaba fascinado con ese pequeño.

Lo dejaron dormir, salieron de la habitación y quedaron en silencio. Ahora no tenían nada que hablar o qué hacer. Tony pensaba en irse pero eso sería demasiado... ¿pronto? Es decir, apenas sí se encargó del bebé unas horas. Y Steve tal vez esté cansado. 

—Debemos hablar—dijo Steve tomando asiento en la sala, Tony asintió y se sentó en el sillón solitario. Steve lo miró con seriedad—-. Si te vas a hacer cargo, tenemos que arreglar todo el asunto. Su registro como ciudadano estadounidense, el seguro y todo eso. Además, de los tiempos en que cada quién lo verá, como lo cuidaremos... es decir... Peter suele alterarse y parece que necesita tenernos juntos para estar tranquilo. 

—Entiendo... Sobre el registro puedo encargarme de eso, no necesita lo del seguro, tendrá todo conmigo y educación. Lo mejor será llevarlo a mi casa y...

—Espera, espera... No me lo puedes quitar así—Steve hizo un ademán de que se detuviera—. Es decir... ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? Peter nos necesita a los dos. Yo no quiero solo visitarlo de vez en cuando, quiero formar parte de su vida. Y tu casa queda demasiado lejos de aquí. Yo no estaré en Malibú.

—No lo haces sencillo. Mi casa es la mejor opción...

—¿Realmente lo es? ¿No estará llena de mujeres desconocidas? ¿Bulliciosas fiestas? ¿Desconocidos queriendo robar tu tecnología? ¿Intentos de...?

—Ya entendí, ya entendí. Pero tampoco pienso dejarlo aquí. ¿Acaso has visto tu barrio? Me sorprende que no te hayan robado aún nada. Ni siquiera tu perilla está bien puesta—Steve se acomodó, sintiéndose lastimado por poner en peligro a Peter sin saberlo.

—Bueno, ¿qué opción te parece mejor? ¿La torre y arriesgarnos a que alguien lo ataque?—Steve lo miró retando, su casa era lo más seguro para Steve y se encargaría de las chapas después.

Ambos se miraron, casi a nada de volver a pelear pero sus energías para eso se habían ido. Los dos se quedaron en silencio y miraron a otro lado. Era extraño no pelear, era su forma normal de comunicación. Ninguno quería ceder pero Peter les hacía pensarlo. Ambos querían el bien para el niño. Y Tony ya había entendido que Steve no quería darle lecciones de "responsabilidad", la vida los había unido para esa misión y no había escapatoria.

—Podemos... comprar una casa en algún suburbio privado. Peter podría crecer ahí, estudiar, vivir seguro...—sugirió Tony. Steve lo miró con seriedad.

—¿Estás dispuesto a ceder todo por él? Porque eso implicaría que tú y yo... compartamos casa y...

—Bueno, eso ya lo sé pero solo será eso. No necesitamos dormir juntos ni nada. Cada quien su habitación y cada quien sus cosas. Solo compartiremos casa... compañeros de piso...por Peter.

Tony no pudo descifrar el rostro de Steve, no sabía si era decepción o tristeza pero no hubo mucho tiempo para adivinar, Steve estiró su mano como si cerrara un trato. Tony le tomó la mano asintiendo. No sabía que había pasado pero eso sería un enorme caos.


	2. Vida en familia

La odisea de ser padres va más allá de solo cambiar pañales o dar un biberón. Es quizá una de las labores más agotadoras en la vida y que puede traer grandes sorpresas. Steve y Tony lo comprendieron mientras veían la casa, que se incendiaba, siendo apagada por los ironbots. Ambos miraban sorprendidos, llenos de ceniza y cargando a un Peter, que ya empezaba a moverse por su cuenta. Se miraron, miraron a Peter y de nuevo la escena de la casa. 

¿Cómo diablos un bebé podría orquestar ese tipo de caos? Solo lo descuidaron 5 minutos. 

—Creo que es hora de mudarnos—dijo Tony al ver que el fuego iba cediendo.

—Si... estoy de acuerdo con eso—dijo Steve sin chistar mientras cargaba a Peter.

—¡Fuego!—gritó Peter mientras tenía encendido un cerillo en su mano.

—¡No!—gritaron asustados. Tony le quitó el cerillo encendido y lo tiró al piso para apagarlo de manera exagerada.

Ambos suspiraron tranquilos, al mismo tiempo que el fuego había cedido. Peter solo reía por la preocupación de sus padres. Antes de que tuviera otra oportunidad de encender otra cosa, apareció un auto conducido por Happy tras ellos, Pepper bajó histérica. Al ver a Tony y Steve cansados y asustados, y a Peter sonriente, supo que esto tendría una larga historia detrás.

—Entren, vamos a un hotel—dijo Pepper para dejarlos pasar. Estaban tan asustados que asintieron y subieron sin pensarlo. Cuando todos estaban arriba, Happy se dirigió al hotel más cercano, todos en silencio—. ¿Y bien? ¿Me dirán que ocurrió?

Ambos se miraron y luego miraron a Peter que jugaba con una caja de cerillos.

Pasaron un bache y ahí abrieron la ventanilla para tirarla la caja de cerillos. Suspiraron aliviados cuando vieron que los cerillos fueron aplastados por otro auto.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Todo inició cuando se mudaron a esa calle residencial. Llegaron vestidos de forma casual, ocultos bajo una gorra, con Peter siendo llevado en su silla de bebé. A diferencia de Steve, Tony llevaba enormes maletas y había un camión con varias cosas para construir un taller improvisado en el garage. Era de las pocas condiciones que puso para elegir esa casa, Steve accedió. Lo único que le interesaba era que tenía un patio grande para que Peter pudiera jugar cuando fuese el momento.

Entraron junto los de la mudanza, quienes llevaron todas las cosa de Tony al garage. Mientras eso pasaba, Steve llevaba a Peter a su habitación. Tan solo abrirla, se dio cuenta de lo lujosa que era. Juguetes a montones, una mejor cuna que la que ya había comprado Tony en su momento y otras cosas más. Steve suspiró. Cuando Tony se toma las cosas en serio, puede llegar a exagerar.

Pero suponía que así sería de ahora en adelante. Y le alegraba tanto que Tony se tomará la responsabilidad de Peter tan enserio. Esperaba, también, que eso los uniera más. Su relación siempre ha sido algo tensa y esperaba que esta fuera una oportunidad para conocer mejor a Tony y quizá comprender muchos de sus comportamientos autodestructivos. 

Dejó sus pensamientos cursis de lado, sacó a Peter de la silla para acostarlo en la cuna lista. Peter estaba feliz, esos días había convivido con Steve y Tony más de lo normal. Al parecer, la mayoría de las emociones del bebé tenían que ver con el tipo de convivencia que ambos padres tuvieran entre ellos. Optaron por tener una tregua mientras descubren bien como funciona ese pequeño aparato llamado Peter.

Peter pataleaba feliz mientras Steve jugueteaba con él. Era tan chiquito, tan suave y por ahora era feliz. Volvió a examinar al pequeño y notó de nuevo esos enormes ojos. Eran tan parecidos a los de Tony. Tan vivos, tan retadores y tan bonitos. Peter atrapó uno de los dedos de Steve y rió mientras lo tomaba con las dos manitas. Fue por un segundo pero sintió que el bebé lo jaló. Casi cae pero fue soltado y empezó a balbucear. 

Steve lo miró extrañado, negó. Tal vez solo estaba cansado y mal parado para que alguien tan chiquito lo hubiera movido. Peter bostezo de la forma más adorable posible, el rubio sonrió y lo acomodó en las almohadas para que pudiera descansar; lo arropaba mientras se iba quedando dormido. 

Tony miraba desde el marco de la puerta. La imagen de un hombre alto y fuerte, con un bebé tan pequeño era bastante… ¿Adorable? Suspiró y caminó hacia dentro, miró la habitación como si no la conociera, seguramente mando a alguien para que la decorara para un bebé. Steve lo escuchó entrar, terminó de acomodar a Peter, quién ya dormía, y volteó hacia el genio. 

—No debías pagar tanto—dijo Steve señalando la habitación con la mirada.

—No pero quería hacerlo—se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la cuna para mirar a Peter. No pudo evitar sonreír al verlo tan dormido. Steve contempló a ambos por unos segundos y luego se encaminó a las maletas de Peter para guardar la ropa que ya le habían comprado.

—¿Cómo va lo de tu taller?—preguntó el rubio mientras sacaba las cosas del bebé de la pañalera.

—Ah, pues… ya está listo. Solo mover unas cosas pero supongo que tendré que hacerlo yo en la semana—Tony acarició las mejillas de Peter y este soltó un suspirito.

—¿Y podrás?—Tony volteó fingiendo estar ofendido.

—¿Perdona? ¿Dudas de mí y mi capacidad física?—retó Tony para acercarse a Steve, este solo sonrió.

—No es eso. Solo pensé que querrías ayuda—el castaño lo miró por unos segundos y luego decidió salir mirando a sus alrededores.

—Estoy bien, mejor ve arreglando tu habitación. ¡Por cierto!—Tony levantó un dedo—. Elegí la más grande. Mis cosas ya están ahí. 

Tony huyó y el Capitán solo pudo sonreír. Le parecían tiernos algunos comportamientos del genio, casi como un niño. Suspiró. Hizo desaparecer su sonrisa tonta, no entendía lo que pasaba recientemente con él. Era como si una energía lo uniera más a Tony. Más allá de la tregua y todo tenía que ver con el niño regordete que dormía en esa cuna. Era algo más que no lograba comprender. 

Negó.

Tenía que mantener los pies en la tierra. Todo eso lo hace por Peter. La convivencia solo sería por Peter, nada más. Tampoco es que tuviera otras intenciones, más que llevarse mejor con Tony mientras cuidan de Peter. Ni siquiera entiende porque estaba pensando algo al respecto. Se enfocó en terminar de acomodar la habitación del pequeño para luego dirigirse a la suya.

Abrió la puerta sin esperar nada, para su sorpresa, la habitación estaba decorada a su gusto. El diseño de la habitación no era tan extravagante como el gusto de Stark. Tenía la decoración de su departamento en Brooklyn, el departamento que tenía en los 40’s. Cada detalle, cada objeto… Tony se había tomado la molestia de hacerlo sentir en casa. La sonrisa tonta volvió y como ahora estaba solo en su habitación, podía mantenerla sin que nadie la notara… Solo esta vez.

•~•~•~•

El inicio de esta nueva aventura fue tranquilo. Tony y Steve mantenían su tregua por Peter y todo iba bastante bien. El ritmo de su vida era muy tranquilo, incluso Steve pensó que no era mala idea vivir con Stark, pese a sus enormes diferencias. Incluso mantenía un horario fijo para cuidar a Peter, ya sea cada quién por su cuenta o juntos. 

Pero el verdadero Tony aún no se mostraba en su verdadero esplendor.

Esa mañana había sido normal. Despertó temprano, salió a correr y se dió un baño. Preparó el biberón de Peter para cuando despertará. Mientras Peter comía, fue a buscar a Tony en su habitación pero no estaba. Supuso que estaría en el taller y no quiso molestarlo. 

Fue a desayunar, cuando terminaba de lavar los trastes escuchó la puerta abrirse. Se puso alerta pero fue mayor su sorpresa al ver a Tony llegar tambaleándose. Ni siquiera recordaba que hubiera salido en la noche. O que le hubiera avisado.

—¿De dónde vienes?—Steve se sintió confundido. Tony se sobresalto aunque terminó riéndose y recargándose en la pared.

—Hola, Cap… Capi… ¿Qué no has ido a dormir?—la palabras de le arrastraban, el olor a alcohol era evidente y el perfume de mujer… Steve frunció el ceño.

—Yo he dormido pero al parecer tú no. ¿Dónde estabas?—Tony apenas podía sostenerse.

—Por ahí.. yo...—se tomó de la pared para no caer—. Yo debo… dormir…

Tony se escapó, Steve no podía alegar nada más. No es como si tuviera derecho sobre Tony. Solo viven juntos por Peter y Stark puede ir y venir cómo se dé la gana. No son un matrimonio. Solo dos personas viviendo juntas con el pretexto más extraño: ambos tienen un bebé juntos. Y eso los va a unir toda su vida, quieran o no. Además, estaba borracho y poco entendía de palabras.

Steve suspiró y terminó sus labores domésticas. Guardó el desayuno que hizo para Tony, pues supuso que no despertará hasta entrada la tarde. Revisó a Peter y lo alistó para salir. No tenía ganas de quedarse en casa y dudaba que Tony estuviera en condiciones de cuidar de Peter, como había prometido el día anterior.

—¿Quieres conocer a los chicos?—le preguntó a Peter, este se limitó a soltar una risita y mover sus piernitas como si entendiera lo que le dijo.

•~•~•~•

Bucky miraba al bebé de forma curiosa, el bebé lo miraba de la misma manera. El otro era un ser extraño y desconocido. Algo que no sabían cómo funcionaba. Bucky tocó la naricita del pequeño. El bebé le contestó tomando su dedo con cierta fuerza que desconcertó a Bucky. Atacó con la otra mano y esta vez la fuerza fue menor. Se burló de sí mismo, tal vez solo lo había imaginado.

—Pues es muy redondo—dijo Sam mirando desde lejos la interacción de Bucky y Peter.

—Es adorable—dijo Logan sentado tomando una cerveza. Todos lo miraron extrañado aunque era normal, a Logan le gustaban los niños. Peter soltó una risita. Bucky siguió mirándolo sorprendido. 

—Pero sí es adorable—dijo Scott encogiéndose de hombros, lo tomó en brazos para sonreírle. No era bueno con los niños pero Peter daba esa necesidad de cargarlo. El bebé se emocionó y quiso quitarse sus gafas a Scott quién no se lo permitía y lo volvió a recostar—. Y muy curioso. 

—¿Y Stark?—preguntó Logan, con voz ronca, tras mirar, atentamente, como Scott había cargado a Peter.

Steve bajó la mirada pensando, sonrió levemente.

—Ocupado… En fin… ¿Vamos a entrenar?—Steve trataba de animarse, no quería que un incidente así le quitase su buen humor. Todos asistieron. Últimamente se había vuelto costumbre que los Avengers entrenen en la casa de Xavier.

…

Mientras entrenaban, Peter pasó por los brazos de todos los mutantes. Jugando con él, haciéndolo reír, dándole de comer, en general consintiendole. Peter terminó en los brazos de Charles Xavier quien lo llevó en su regazo para dirigirse a Steve. Él y el resto de los chicos ya estaban al final del entrenamiento. Charles los felicitaba a todos por su buen desempeño mientras se acercaba al Capitán, quien limpiaba su sudor con una toalla que había llevado para el entrenamiento.

—Han hecho un buen trabajo—dijo Charles a Steve cuando estuvieron solos.

—Gracias aunque el entrenamiento no es diferente al que tengo con los Vengadores—afirmó Steve orgulloso de sus "soldados", Charles negó.

—Me refería a él—señaló a Peter quien estaba feliz tras ser mimado por todos. Steve sonrió y asintió.

—Algo bueno salió de eso, supongo…

—Suenas algo decepcionado. ¿A caso te ilusionaste de más?—sugirió Charles, Steve casi se sonroja pero logró mantener su expresión estoica.

—¿Ilusionarme? Eso no es muy mi estilo—Charles lo contempló unos segundos y asintió.

—Comprendo. ¿Y Stark? ¿No pudo acompañarnos?—Steve hizo una mueca de molestia y negó.

—Está ocupado. Por eso traje a Peter conmigo.

—Ya veo—Charles meditó antes de volver a hablar—. Sabes… a veces las personas se terminan desilusionando porque tienen ideas y conceptos sobre otros erróneos. Cuando mostramos nuestra verdadera naturaleza, se sorprenden. Es mejor ir lento, conocer a las personas y quizá aprender sus defectos para poder disfrutar sus virtudes—Steve lo miró con seriedad.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Charles sonrió y se acercó a él.

—A veces la paciencia es necesaria en situaciones como esta, ¿cierto?—Charles señaló a Peter, Steve asintió extrañado—. Aunque el destino es caprichoso, siempre sabe lo que hace y sus razones. Y los “bebés deseados” son el mejor ejemplo de ello—Steve seguía sin entender—. Vayan a casa, ha sido un día largo.

Steve no entendía, Charles le entregó a Peter, sonrió y se dirigió de nuevo a la mansión. Logan y Scott se despidieron de Steve para seguir a Charles. El Capitán solo miró a Peter quien parecía curioso de su incertidumbre. No entendía a lo que Charles se refería pero algo era evidente en su rostro y eso no le gustaba para nada.

—Volvamos a casa, Pete…

•~•~•~•

Regresaron a casa, en el momento que Tony estaba en la cocina sirviéndose café, con la ropa desaliñada y se veía agotado. Steve frunció el ceño y entró, dejó la sillita de bebé en la barra del desayunador. Peter reía al ver a Tony y estiraba sus bracitos. Quería saludarlo.

—¿Salieron? ¿Por qué no me avisaron?—la cabeza de Tony seguía doliendo por la embriaguez de la noche-madrugada anterior. Se acariciaba la frente en lo que esperaba que las pastillas hicieran efecto sobre su resaca.

Steve caminó con paso firme hacia su compañero, el verlo de nuevo, y más en ese estado, le trajo a la mente porque estaba incómodo en primer lugar.

—Lleve a Peter conmigo, a casa de Charles. Podría haberlo dejado contigo pero dudo que hubieses podido recordarlo siquiera—recalcó Tony.

—Wow, wow... Cap... Tranquilo—levantó la ceja—. ¿A caso te hicieron enojar o algo?

Tony se alejó para mirar a Peter, quién estiraba sus bracitos sonriente. Al parecer se había divertido.

—Llegaste bebido, Tony. Y al parecer sigues apestando alcoho así que ni se te ocurra tocar a Peter —siseó el rubio intuyendo la intención de Tony de acercarse al bebé. 

Por alguna razón se sentía más molesto que en la mañana. Tony se detuvo y soltó un suspiro pesado. Miró a Peter riendo y pataleando. Suspiró. 

—Bien—se regresó a la cafetera para tomar su café.

Peter pareció desilusionado al ver que el castaño había decidido guardar distancia. Emitió algunos gemidos en protesta, como si estuviese a punto de llorar, lo que alarmó al rubio. No demoró en cargarlo, de nuevo, para arrullarlo, tratando de calmar el llanto que ya se anunciaba.

—¿No se supone habíamos prometido no poner a Peter en peligro? ¿Por qué lo llevaste con Xavier?—Tony tomó su café fingiendo indignación.

—Porque estabas dormido, Tony. Se supone que tú debías cuidarlo esta mañana—repuso Steve frunciendo el sueño ante la actitud tan fresca del moreno, el niño en sus brazos a pesar de las atenciones seguía incómodo—. ¿Dónde te metiste en la noche?

Tony se encogió de hombros.

—Por ahí... Salir de la rutina y eso... Divertirme—Tony sorbió de su café. No quería ni discutir.

Steve negó con la cabeza, mientras se alejaba con Peter en brazos.

—A veces te parece demasiado a Howard...—Murmuró casi sin pensar.

Ese fue un golpe bajo que llegó a su pecho. Frunció el ceño. 

—¿Qué? ¿Y a ti qué diablos te interesa?—Tony retó, Howard era un tema prohibido y Rogers lo sabía perfectamente—. Tú no sabes nada sobre o mi padre. ¿Crees que por conocer una parte de su vida ya nos conoces a los dos?

El rubio entendió que quizá si había sido una imprudencia dejar salir esas palabras pero no sé echaría atrás. Se volteó para darle la cara. Eso no pintaba nada bueno.

—Claramente tienes un problema con la bebida, Stark—señaló con seriedad.

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, Rogers! ¿Es que sigues con tu rol de madre sobreprotectora?—Tony seguía desafiando al Capitán, realmente lo había enfurecido.

—Me importa porque eres parte del equipo, que tengas un problema de este tipo repercutirá y resulta, además, que tenemos a Peter ahora. ¿Te parece que no debería importarme?—el tono de voz del rubio tampoco era nada amigable.

Tony iba a responder cuando el llanto del bebé resonó con fuerza en todo la casa. Tony retrocedió, incluso lo despertó por completo al escucharlo llorar. Casi muere por el susto. Steve iba a seguir pero el llanto también lo paralizó.

—Ya, ya... Tranquilo, vamos, no pasa nada...—Steve probó meciendolo más pero fue inútil. El niño berreaba con mayor intensidad.

Tony se acercó, solo lo suficiente para pedirle a Steve, con la mirada, que le dejara cargarlo. Peter sentía demasiado cuando estaban discutiendo y era imparable a menos, que el otro lo cargara. Si lloraba con Tony, Steve debía consolarlo, si lo hacía con Steve, Tony debía calmarlo. Era un patrón que el genio había descubierto a los dos días de convivir con Peter. Steve lo corroboró en la discusión del día siguiente, todo antes de mudarse a esa casa.

—¿Puedo?—preguntó Tony, dejando su taza de café y acercándose a los dos lentamente. 

Steve suspiró, accedió darle a Peter sin realmente quererlo. Se lo tendió con cuidado, sin decir nada. Casi parecía un berrinche por parte de Steve. El niño al sentir el contacto de su otro padre, se calló más no dejo de llorar, temblaba levemente y calmaba sus berridos.

Tony lo cargó y arrulló. Poco a poco Peter se fue calmando. Ya solo eran gimoteos los que soltaba. Tony decidió limpiar sus lágrimas y dedicarle una cálida sonrisa que el pequeño imitó. Miró a Steve de reojo quién lo veía con el ceño realmente fruncido y decidió llevar a Peter a la cuna antes de que volviera a llorar. O de qué Steve le gritoneara de nuevo.

Steve buscó calmarse. Estar alterado no sería bueno para nadie y mucho !enos para Peter. Y si Peter se alteraba eso no sería realmente conveniente para nadie. Ya más tranquilo, entró a la habitación donde Peter estaba hasta riéndose con las caras que Tony le hacía. La risa de Peter tranquilizó el corazón inquieto de Steve y decidió una cosa: la tregua de paz tenía que tener sus normas. 

Ya estando Peter tranquilo, jugando con su mordedera, curioso por la forma, Steve se acercó. Tony estaba recargado en el barandal de la cuna, mirando al bebé con una sonrisa. Se tensó cuando sintió a Steve cerca, se acomodó la garganta y miraron a Peter unos segundos.

—Bien, me disculpo por lo que dije. Estaba molesto—admitió Steve. Tony asintió, aceptando su disculpa—. Pero sobre tu comportamiento no me equivoco, no es correcto y menos teniendo a alguien tan pequeño a quien cuidar. ¿A caso quieres que Peter crezca viéndote así cada que "quieres salir de la rutina"?

Tony sintió eso como un golpe bajo. Él mismo conocía su debilidad con el alcohol. Había visto a su padre beber mientras crecía, alguna vez sufrió las consecuencias de eso. No quería lo mismo para Peter, no se perdonaría si eso pasaba. Se había prometido jamás repetirlo pero… ¿Qué tan seguro estaba de ello? Tony era algo débil con el asunto de la bebida.

—Y fue mi error el llevar a Peter. Supongo que no pensé en los problemas que eso nos podría causar—Tony asintió—. Así que hagamos un trato—Tony lo miró atentamente—. Peter no volverá a estar con ningún héroe, solo en esta casa y vestidos como civiles, ¿de acuerdo?—Tony asintió—. Y tú… si quieres tener una noche libre de Peter, me dices y no vuelves hasta que estés en condiciones de hacerlo. No quiero que Peter te vea en tu peor estado. Él debe ser feliz y vivir tranquilo, lo más tranquilo posible. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Tony miró a Peter, por breves instantes recordó la pesadilla que era Howard con él, su horrible adolescencia y que por su culpa su madre le fuera arrebatada. Tony se había prometido no repetir eso, había jurado tampoco tener hijos pero de un tiempo a la fecha, el tener héroes adolescentes cerca le había hecho pensar que tal vez no sería un mal padre. Los adolescentes lo admiraban y amaban por su forma paternal de ser con ellos.

Y solo pensó, que si se daba la oportunidad, sería padre. Solo si ocurría, no iba a obligar a nadie a sufrir una vida con él. Y si lograba serlo, no sería como Howard. Haría a su hijo completamente feliz, lo alentaría siempre y sería el mejor padre del mundo. El padre que a él le gustaría tener.

Tomó la manita de Peter y jugueteo con sus dedos. Peter se había quedado dormido mientras jugaba. Tan tranquilo que era estando dormido. Soltó un suspiro pesado sintiéndose resignado por la situación. Odiaba que Steve tuviera razón.

—Bien… tal vez… tal vez tenga un problema… y no quisiera que Peter la pasará mal por mi culpa—se acarició el puente de la nariz—. Así que… hagámoslo como tú dices. Sigamos tu plan.

—Tony, no es que yo…

—Está bien, Cap. Eres el jefe y supongo que ves el mejor plan para cada situación. Esta es una importante—acarició los cabellos de Peter y volvió la mirada a Steve—. Peter es importante. Quiero que funcione, por lo menos para él.

—Bien.

Steve sonrió calmando las aguas aunque esa imposición suya le supo amarga. No quería obligar a Tony a nada pero Peter era el centro de su todo ahora y la prioridad ahora era su bienestar. Para ello, ambos tenían que dejar muchas cosas y hacer una segunda vida donde Peter viviera de lo más normal posible. 

Sellaron su promesa con un apretón de manos y una mirada cargada de determinación. Harían que Peter fuera el niño más feliz del mundo. Y esta vez, Steve decidió confiar plenamente en Tony.

...

Y Tony no falló a esa promesa. Realmente se comprometió con la causa. Aunque seguía descuidandose al dormitar por todos lados o incluso no dormir; las horas que le tocaba pasar con Peter las cumplía con la mejor de las ganas. Incluso muchas veces le quitaba los días a Steve para pasarlos un rato más con Peter.

Llevaba a Peter a todos lados, en su sillita flotando con una de sus manos del traje. Fue hasta que Steve lo regaño, pues estaba paniqueado por el bienestar de Peter, que Tony optó por llevarlo en su pecho con una canguro para bebés. Le gustaba tener a Peter cerca y Peter amaba escucharlo hablar mientras jugaba con el reactor de su pecho. 

Y Tony hablaba mucho, por mucho tiempo. Le contaba de todo a Peter y este lo escuchaba atento, como si entendiera cada palabra del genio. Incluso, dentro de las anécdotas, si Tony reía, Peter lo hacía, si Tony se molestaba, Peter se quejaba pero siempre tenía una reacción ante tanta palabrería adulta.

Steve simplemente lo encontró curioso. Tony había encontrado en Peter un confidente. Hablaba con él mientras estaban en la sala acostados en el sillón, en el taller, en el comedor mientras desayunaban, comían o cenaban, mientras estaban acostados al aire libre cuando Steve hacía sus rutinas de entrenamiento; incluso en la cama antes de dormir; Tony y Peter hablaban. Más bien, Tony hablaba mientras Peter lo escuchaba. Y muchas veces Steve tuvo que dejar a Peter en la habitación de Tony pues se habían quedado dormidos hablando. Hablando mucho. 

Cuando Peter cumplió 4 meses, las cosas empeoraron. Peter se había vuelto un parlanchín, como Tony. No es que ya articulará palabras sino que empezó a balbucear más de la cuenta pero eso solo ocurría con Steve. A diferencia de Tony, Steve era más callado cuando estaba con Peter. 

Él solo hablaba y sonreía al pequeño cuando era necesario, su personalidad así lo permitía. Steve se encargaba más que nada de la parte física de Peter. Que tuviera las juguetes necesarios para desarrollar su motricidad, estimulaba sus piernitas y brazos, y lo sacaba al parque para que le ganará el gusto al aire libre, no como Tony que se la pasaba encerrado.

Cuando ya podía sentarse solo, Steve optó por sacarlo al jardín. Acondicionar todo para que Peter pudiera jugar en pasto, mirar el cielo, sentir el aire fresco y volverse un niño curioso. Tony le rehuía muchas veces a eso del aire libre, así que esos tiempos eran más de Steve y Peter. Y fue en una de esas tardes que Peter se dio por balbucear. 

Al inicio, Steve lo vio normal, después entendió que Peter le estaba contando cosas. Balbuceaba y balbuceaba muchas cosas como si le contara todo lo que había hecho en el día, o con Tony. Por el tono que a veces hacía, parecía que le preguntaba cosas o le expresaba molestia de otras. Steve lo escuchaba tranquilamente y hacía alguna pregunta o asentía cuando el tonito de Peter se lo indicaba.

Después de eso, Peter y Tony se la pasaban comunicándose TODO el santo día. Tony hablaba cosas, Peter le respondía y como si ambos comprendieran lo que otro decía, se responden. Fue una dinámica un poco curiosa y que Steve encontraba fascinante. Había comenzado a volverse rutina el que Tony y Peter hablaran hasta por los codos. Despertaba en la mañana con los balbuceos de Peter y terminaba el día escuchando a los dos hablando desde la habitación del genio.

Steve comenzaba a amar eso. Aunque podría ser abrumador o hartante para otros, para él era música. Incluso le tranquilizante escuchar tanto bullicio en la casa. Con Peter, todo es completamente nuevo. Le sorprendía lo mucho que podría aprender de él. Por ejemplo, los tipos de llantos que tenía Peter. Algunas veces lloraba para pedir comida, otras por sueño, otras porque quería jugar o hablar con alguien. Para cada cosa que Peter quería, tenía un llanto diferente.

También estaba esa pequeña obsesión de Peter por dormir en el pecho de Steve. Al inicio creyeron que era por comodidad pero cuando descubrieron la razón, Tony se la paso riendo todo el día mientras Steve mantenía un color carmesí en todo su rostro. Peter empezaba a tener una obsesión con el pecho de Steve debido a lo grande que era y un día, sin más, se decidió a buscar el pezón del rubio para poder amamantar.

Tony lo noto cuando fue a buscar a Peter y lo encontró encima de un Steve dormido. La risa despertó al soldado que solo miró al bebé queriendo chupar del pezón de Steve. La cuestión es que eso se repitió varias veces y para Tony era inevitable no reírse. 

—Te entiendo completamente—le decía a Peter y seguía riéndose sin dejar a Steve decir algo o regañarlo. 

El problema fue creciendo cuando Peter ya no quería su biberón y quería amamantar del pecho de Steve. Tony, encantado, le compró por internet una especie de pechera donde podía almacenarse leche y fingir que se amamanta. Peter tardó en acostumbrarse y así era la única forma en que había querido comer por las siguientes semanas. 

Steve moría de vergüenza cada que Bucky, Sam y Nat iban a visitarlos y tenía que darle de comer a Peter con esa cosa. Tony se dedicó a fotografiarlo para no olvidar el momento y colgarlo en un cuadro en la casa. Solo porque Steve le pidió no mostrárselo al resto pero ya se rumoraba algo. Al final terminaron optando decirle mamá a Steve. 

Mantuvieron el apodo al súper soldado incluso cuando ya no usaba esas cosas y Peter había optado volver al biberón. Steve tiró la pechera inmediatamente que noto que Peter no volvería a ella y amenazó de muerte a Tony si hacía mención al respecto. Tony no dijo más pero guardó celosamente la foto de Steve "amamantando" a Peter con esa cosa.

—Bueno, supongo son mejores los originales...—mencionó para volver a reír. Habían sido las mejores semanas. 

Pero la venganza de Steve vendría pronto y Peter también sería parte de ello.

Un día, tras el desayuno, Tony iba a llevarse a Peter al taller pero este comenzó a llorar. Lo regresó a la sillita y Peter se calmó. Volvió a cargarlo y de nuevo volvió el llanto. Estaban confundidos. Si Steve lo cargaba, no ocurría. Si Tony lo hacía, Peter berreaba. Tardaron dos horas en descubrir lo que pasaba. Peter odiaba la barba de Tony.

Todo empezó cuando Peter ya podía alzar la cabeza por su cuenta, las ganas de gatear surgieron por si solas. Incluso Tony bromeaba que si aprendía a hacerlo pronto, lo metería a carreras de bebé profesional. Ayudó a Peter a entrenar para que pudiera gatear lo más pronto posible. Para sorpresa de ambos, Peter comenzó con su arrastre por la cama muy de prisa, casi parecía una arañita moviéndose. 

A Tony le gustaba jugar con él cuando "gateaba". Se acostaba a su lado y esperaba a que Peter quisiera subirse a él, lo aprisionaba y comenzaba a rodar en la cama de un lado a otro. Peter reía emocionado. Sintiendo cosquillas por la ocurrencia de su padre. Otras veces, Peter jugaba con la barba de Tony o lo babeaba cuando estaba encima de él. 

Los últimos días Peter tenía más y más una obsesión con esa barba. Era como si quisiera arrancarla. Tony lo tomaba de juego pero a Peter parecía no gustarle. Lo jaloneaba y lo ponía ansiso. Un día, simplemente decidió que ya no la quería en el rostro de Tony y fue cuando le negó el estar cerca.

—Bien, me rasuro. No hay problemas—dijo Tony llendo al baño, no tardó mucho en rasurarse y volvió para poder estar con Peter.

Cuando Peter lo vio, se soltó a llorar aún más. No identificaba a Tony, estaba asustado de tenerlo cerca y solo pedía los brazos de Steve. En todo el día, Tony quiso cargarlo pero Peter se negaba. No lo identificaba sin la barba y solo se asustaba de tenerlo cerca. Eso había sido un golpe bajo para alguien que amaba pasar su tiempo con Peter.

—Tendremos que esperar a que crezca—dijo Steve esa noche, Tony asintió con tristeza para rascarse la barbilla. Tenía una irritación tras rasurarse—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Tengo comenzó, no es nada. No estoy acostumbrado a rasurarme con tus productos—dijo mientras se rascaba.

—Espera… ¿Te rasuraste con mis cosas?—Tony asintió y se encogió de hombros.

—Era lo más cercano que tenía y para lo que resultó—Tony hizo un puchero para volver a rascarse, tenía una gran irritación.

—¡No, Tony!—sermoneó Steve al darse cuenta de lo había hecho.

—Tranquilo, no me los acabe si eso te preocupa—Steve negó. 

—No es eso… el problema es que ese producto está hecho especialmente para mi—Tony lo miró extrañado—. Retrasa el proceso de crecimiento. Seguramente por eso tienes comenzó. Se está deshaciendo de los residuos capilares... la barba no te va a crecer en meses.

Tony palideció ante esa noticia. Él, al hombre identificado por su barba, le han prohibido que la tenga y no solo eso, ahora Peter tampoco lo querrá cerca porque no sabes ni quién es sin su barba. Steve rió ante la cara de susto de Tony.

—Creo que te ves mejor sin barba—admitió el soldado, Tony gruñó y salió hacia su taller. Tenía que revertir eso. Tenía que encontrar una forma de hacer volver su barba.

•••

Nada funcionó. Bruce quiso ayudarle pero no funcionó. Ni la doctora Cho ni Reed pudieron ayudar. Tony se lamentaba pues Peter seguía renuente a acercarse a él. Incluso culpaba a Steve de toda su desgracia. Era tan extraño que su propio hijo lo desconociera. Ellos que eran tan cercanos. 

—Tengo que aceptar que has perdido tu atractivo—le dijo Johnny, quién miraba atento toda la revisión que Reed le hizo. Tony afiló su mirada contra él pues ningún comentario sobre su barba le hacía gracia—. Mientras mantengas ese lindo trasero, no me quejo—Tony suspiró cansado de la situación, Steve acomodó su garganta mientras tenía los brazos cruzados tras el comentario del rubio impertinente.

—Johnny, ¿no tienes algo mejor que hacer?—preguntó Sue al ver a Tony frustrado y sin ánimo de escuchar a Johnny. 

—Tendrás que aguardar porque crezca de nuevo—dijo Reed, quién junto a Strange, se habían burlado de Tony—. Seguro Peter te reconocerá en algún momento. Es un niño inteligente.

—Si no yo te puedo hacer los hijos que quieras—Johnny le guiñó el ojo, Steve lo miró con cierto enfado pero podía decir nada. Susan solo lo miraba para regañarlo.

—Ben, llévatelo—pidió Susan, Ben asintió y se encaminó a Johnny. El rubio se quejó pero salió de ahí para que no lo tocaran—. Parece un niño chiquito…

A Tony poco le importaba, solo quería recuperar su barba para que Peter lo dejara acercarse a él. Tras palabras de ánimo, Tony y Steve decidieron salir de ahí. Caminaron un poco para que el millonario despejará su mente. En las últimas semanas se había vuelto tan unido a Peter que el tenerlo lejos le costaba. Ya no podían jugar juntos ni hablar pues Peter solo lloraba si Tony lo cargaba.

Aunque al inicio era gracioso, con el tiempo la casa había perdido su toque de alegría. El que Peter y Tony no hablaran todo el día había bajado su propio estado de ánimo y estuvo ayudando a Tony a recuperar su barba como diera lugar pero no había podido hacerse nada. Solo debían esperar a que los productos de Steve perdieran efecto sobre el castaño.

Caminaron por un rato cuando Steve identificó una cafetería a la que iba de niño. Estaba modernizada y con otro nombre pero también mantenía cierto aire se nostalgia. Se paró para mirarla, Tony volteó a verlo cuando lo notó detenerse. Estaba tan deprimido y triste por todo lo que pasaba con Peter que su rostro lo mostraba demasiado.

—¿Quieres un café?—preguntó Steve con una sonrisa. Tony negó.

—No tengo ganas de nada.

—Hay una postre que deberías probar—Tony seguía triste y negando.

—No, yo no…

—Oh, vamos. Solo será unos minutos y así podrás asimilar lo que te dijo Reed. 

Tony lo miró con unos ojos tristes, de gatito necesitado de amor. Suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—Si, ¿por qué no?—Tony lo siguió sin rechistar. Lo que ocurría actualmente con Peter no le daba ánimos para pelear. Aunque había que admitir, últimamente lo que menos hacía con Steve era pelear.

Tal vez ambos se habían acostumbrado a vivir juntos. A la personalidad del otro y sus mañas. En un inicio ese era tema de discusión diaria. Que si la toalla dejada en la sala, que si las herramientas regadas, que si no limpiaban el lugar o no lavaban los platos cuando tocaba. Eran discusiones que al inicio provocaban peleas que sacaban de quicio a uno de los dos pero con los días conviviendo, ambos fueron bajando los sumos y ya solo eran el momento molesto del día donde uno le recriminaba al otro y a otro tema. 

Tony jamás había vivido con otra persona tanto tiempo. Ni siquiera Pepper había representado un reto tan grande. Ella solo lo visitaba para molestarlo y regañarlo. Ha convivido con ella pero no a tal grado que su intimidad se haya visto amenazada, o que él amenace la intimidad de otro. 

Ya varias veces había encontrado a Steve desnudo tras un baño o con ropa interior. Al inicio fueron comentarios sobre su físico pues para Tony es inevitable no hacer notar lo atractivo que es el Capitán; en general a Tony le gusta notar el atractivo de las personas, y no fue la excepción en este caso. Con los días, solo se fue acostumbrando a verlo así y a sus actitudes de madre.

Suponía que a Steve le había ocurrido lo mismo. Podía notar lo avergonzado que era el soldado al encontrarlo solo con una toalla en la cintura, o en ropa interior, o completamente desnudo al inicio. Tony era más cínico al pasearse por la casa de esa manera; y fue peor cuando supo que a Steve le provocaba vergüenza la situación. Fue hasta que un día solo parecía dejar de importarle, entonces perdió el chiste y solo lo hacía sin intención alguna. 

Ambos se habían acostumbrado al otro tan rápido que las peleas anteriores parecían tan lejanas. Como si jamás hubieran ocurrido. Ahora sus conversaciones eran más normales y aunque discutían, ya no era a tal grado de intensidad. Ese comportamiento era tan nuevo para ellos que seguía siendo difícil acostumbrarse. 

Caminaron a la cafetería que estaba al fondo de la calle. Como ser curioso, solo acercarse al local, Tony notó que era peculiar y tenía extraños detalles. Viejos detalles más bien. Adornos de la guerra con un toque moderno. Algo hipster podría decirse. Seguramente no era por lo moderno que Steve lo había llevado ahí.

Entraron y se sentaron al fondo de la cafetería. Fue Steve quién pidió por los dos mientras Tony estaba todo apachurrado en el asiento. Realmente no estaba de muchos ánimos para nada. Quería llegar a casa y encerrarse en su taller.

—Vamos… pronto pasará su capricho—animó Steve, Tony asintió para juguetear con el servilletero. Realmente cuando a Peter se le metía algo en la cabeza, no lo dejaba. Igual que él… como odiaba haberle heredado eso.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos mientras traían su orden.

—Y… em… ¿Te gusta esta cafetería o solo venimos porque la notaste en el camino?—preguntó Tony para hacer algo de platica, Steve sonrió.

—Antes de la crisis económica y cuando papá aún vivía con nosotros, solíamos venir y probar postres. Solo pude venir una vez antes de irme a la guerra. También iban a cerrar entonces, no creí que siguiera abierto.

Tony lo miraba atento, con su rostro recargado en el brazo que tenía sobre la mesa. Steve sonreía melancólico.

—Creí que no te gustaban las cosas dulces—señaló Tony, Steve sonrió.

—El postre que pedí no es tan dulce—se encogió de hombros—. Además, a tí si te gustan. La idea es animarte a tí.

—¿Quieres animarme? Qué considerado—Tony bajó a mirada

—Sé que me culpas de esto pero prometo que no lo hice a propósito… ni siquiera sabía que entrarías a mi baño a rasurarte.

—Me quedaba cerca, ¿si? ¿Por qué diablos tienes ese tipo de productos? Debes advertirme—Steve rió ante el reclamo de Tony. 

—Suele crecerme mucha barba—señaló su rostro—. Ha sido un problema siempre y bueno… le pedí a Bruce ayuda. Solo me dió el producto y ha servido hasta ahora. 

—¿Odias la barba? Eso es nuevo… Así que odias mi barba.

—¿Qué? No, no… es solo… no me gusta lucir tan desaliñado y tu barba bueno… es peculiar.

—¿Peculiar? 

—Si, me refiero es muy tú. Es raro no verte con ella pero también creo que te ves bien sin ella… refresca tu rostro. 

—Así que si era tu plan el quitarme mi barba—Tony bromeó, fingiendo provocación.

—¿Qué? No… yo… Tony ese no es mi…—la mesera volvió con los cafés y un pedazo de un postre que se veía grande y dulce. Los interrumpió para servirles, los dejo solos tras eso. 

—¡Wow! Es muy grande…

—No lo recordaba así… tal vez hubiéramos compartido—se disculpó Steve.

—Podemos llevarnos uno a casa—sugirió Tony para tomar la cuchara y probar. Antes de tomar un trozo miró a Steve—. ¿Así que esto es para animarme? Más vale que sepa bien, ¿eh?

—Yo también lo espero…

Tony metió el bocado en la boca y solo tomo unos segundos para que sus ojos se iluminarán. El postre era delicioso. Sus papilas gustativas se llenaban de mil y un sabores. Casi pudo notar fuegos artificiales.

—¡WOW! Sabe increíble—miró el postre, volvió a comer un poco más—. Parece que tienes buen gusto, Cap. ¿Quién lo diría?

Steve sonrió al verlo tan animado. Hace tiempo que no lo vio así desde que ocurrió lo de Peter. Estaba disfrutando tanto del postre que se lo terminó. Steve le dió un poco del suyo pues realmente había quedado fascinado. Incluso pidió para llevar. 

—No te rías, tú tendrás la culpa si empiezo a engordar—amenazó Tony mientras pagaba el postre para llevar, Steve encontraba gracioso lo caprichoso que podría ser Tony. 

Al inicio era molesto pero poco a poco se acostumbró a esas mañas. Incluso algunas veces se veía complaciendo sus caprichos. Realmente no supo porqué lo hacía, solo su naturaleza lo hacía ser así con Tony. Consentirlo. Tal vez el millonario tenía razón y al final sí tenía un instinto materno guardado. 

Llegaron a unos pasos de la casa y Tony se detuvo. Saber que Peter lo rechazaría volvía a desanimarlo. Steve lo alentó a tratar de nuevo pero Tony optó por irse, de inmediato, a su taller. Steve quiso insistir que viera a Peter pero era inútil, Tony no quería ser rechazado una vez más. Lo dejo pasar esta, tal vez en soledad encontraría paz.

Steve cuido de Peter el resto del día, tras despedir a la niñera. Tony se animó a salir hasta la hora que Peter conciliaba el sueño. Todo el desánimo lo había deprimido, incluso se comió el postre que llevó con Steve pues no tenía ganas ni de seguir mejorando sus trajes. Caminó a su habitación pero fue inevitable no pasearse por la habitación de Peter, solo para saber cómo estaba.

Para su sorpresa, Peter no dormía, Steve lo mecía mientras le cantaba con una voz bastante gruesa pero cálida. Ni siquiera Tony, que conocía la historia del Capitán América de inicio a fin, sabía que Steve cantaba. Eso lo tomó de sorpresa las primeras veces, pero no tenía mala voz. Él mismo se arrullaba con esa voz melodiosa. 

—¿Tony?—llamó Steve, al parecer no había sido tan discreto como quería. Se asomó sin acercarse. Peter estaba completamente dormido en el pecho de Steve—. Ven.

Tony negó, si se acercaba y Peter lo veía seguro haría escándalo y no dormiría de nuevo. 

—Ven—insistió Steve. Tony quiso resistir pero le había hecho tanta falta estar con Peter. Se acercó discreto. Al parecer Steve lo había bañado, olía tan rico—. Acuéstate—ordenó Steve, el genio lo miro con extrañeza y Steve solo lo regañaba con la mirada—. Solo hazlo.

Tony suspiró, se acostó en la cama que habían comprado para Peter y espero. Steve le sonrió y se acercó para dejar a Peter en su pecho. Sentir el cuerpecito del bebé sobre él le aliviaba tanto. Instintivamente empezó a tararearle. Peter suspiró mientras acariciaba el reactor con su manita. 

—Él también te extraña—susurró Steve, Tony lo miró mientras acariciaba la espalda de Peter. 

—Gracias...—dijo el castaño para seguir tarareando, Steve sonrió guardándose bien esa imagen de Tony y Peter juntos.

Esos dos era inseparables, la situación lo ha hecho notar más. Incluso él extrañaba verlos juntos.

•••

Lamentablemente, su vida de héroes también interferia con su día a día con Peter. Habían conseguido una niñera que fuera paciente con el llanto del bebé los días que no podían estar. Más en misiones que les tomaban semanas para liberarse. Pepper y Happy vigilaban, también, a Peter junto la niñera en ese tipo de misiones pero el bebé resentía mucho cuando sus dos padres no estaban.

La última misión les había tomando más tiempo. Peter empezaba a enfermarse al estar tan lejos de ellos. Steve y Tony hicieron lo posible por regresar cuando les contaron sobre lo enfermo que Peter estaba. Cuando se reencontraron de nuevo, Steve fue el primero en llegar a abrazarlo.

Peter reía y jugaba con la barba que le había crecido a Steve. No era mucha pero si lo suficiente para jalonearlo. Fue cuando Steve miró a Tony y le pidió acercarse. El castaño negó, había extrañado a Peter pero no quería ser rechazado. No en esa situación. Steve levantó a Peter para que viera a Tony y le pidiera acercarse. 

Tan solo chocar su mirada con la de Peter, el bebé le estiró los brazos para que fuera cargado. Tony miraba con sorpresa a Steve y este lo animaba a acercarse. El castaño se acercó a paso lento pero Peter ya quería ser cargado. Se removió incómodo, lo que puso alerta a Tony. El bebé insistió de nuevo con los brazos y empezó a balbucear.

—baba...—dijo claramente, ambos lo miraron con sorpresa. Realmente parecía que le había dicho papá a Tony. 

El genio no pudo resistir más y tomó a Peter en sus brazos para abrazarlo y besarlo. Lo había extrañado tanto y parecía que Peter aún más. Las manitas del pequeño se aferraron a la camisa para sujetar a Tony con fuerza y no dejarlo ir. El genio sintió que su corazón saltaba de alegría, Peter no lo estaba rechazando y se sentía tan completo por eso. Steve sonrió, incluso él estaba emocionado. 

•~•~•~•

Steve salió de bañarse y rasurarse, se había puesto la pijama y fue a buscar a Tony quién estaba en su habitación con Peter. Pensaba que tal vez tendría hambre pero Tony estaba bastante feliz con que el bebé se aferrase tanto a él, no se habían separado desde que se dieron ese abrazo.

Al ver a Steve en la puerta le pidió acercarse y tomar un lugar a lado de ellos en la cama. El rubio obedeció y caminó hacia ellos. Una energía diferente llenaba el ambiente y Steve no podía estar de lo más feliz con esos dos conviviendo juntos. Se sentó en el lado vacío de la cama y se recargó en la cabecera. Tony tenía a Peter recostado en su pecho. 

—¿No quieres relevo para tomar un baño?—sugirió Steve, Tony negó.

—Tome una ducha rápida en la nave. Aguantaré hasta mañana—dijo para acariciar la espalda de Peter, quién parecía más sano.

—Me alegra verlos juntos… yo también los había extrañado así—admitió Steve, Tony sonrió y se acomodó en la cama. El cansancio también estaba ganándole.

—¿De verdad?

—Es extraño no verlos juntos… son adorables así.

—¿Ah, si? A mí también me gusta que nos cuides a los dos. Como una familia, ¿no?

—¿Una familia?—Steve sintió como Tony se recostaba en su pecho, al inicio sintió sus mejillas colorearse hasta que noto que Tony se había quedado dormido. Tantas emociones en un día lo habían agotado.

El corazón de Steve estaba agitado. Un calor recorrió su cuerpo por completo. Tener a Tony y Peter así, dormidos y sintiéndose protegidos a su lado fue una sensación que nunca imaginó sentir. Era agradable y podría acostumbrarse a ello. Decidió abrazarlos a su pecho y oler el perfume que ambos desprendían.

Steve contempló a Tony dormido, analizó cada parte de su rostro. Jamás había notado lo atractivo que era, no tan de cerca. Tenía lindos rasgos, más allá de sus ojos. Tuvo que admitir que extrañaba la barba, era el toque que lo caracterizaba y realzaba su belleza masculina. 

Steve soltó un suspiro pesado y volvió su mirada al techo meditando lo que acababa de pensar y lo nervioso que estaba al tener así a Tony.

—No puede ser...—susurró como si se diera cuenta de algo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El amor de estos dos van lento. Me voy a tomar mi tiempo pero no sé preocupen, esto no va a durar mucho. A lo mucho unos 5 o 6 capítulos. Iré subiendo los capítulos como los tenga, aunque en un inicio serán semanal pero puede que un día decida subir varios así que estén atentos.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


	3. Vida en familia II

****Tony bailaba, contoneándose de un lado a otro mientras trataba de alcanzar un nuevo paquete de café en la estantería de arriba. Ese día había amanecido tan de buenas. Su barba había vuelto a los pocos días de que Peter le dijo "papá", la noche anterior se había desvelado hablando con Peter poniéndolo al corriente de todo lo que no le había dicho y la actualización de su traje estaba por completarse en unos minutos.

Estaba tan feliz. Ahora tocaba un buen café.

Steve había salido de bañarse, vestido con ropa deportiva llevaba una toalla pequeña para secarse el cabello húmedo. Iba a decir algo cuando vio a Tony levantarse de puntillas para conseguir el café de la última repisa. Eso hizo que su camisa se subiera mostrando la piel canela pero no solo eso, sino que mostró esos pequeños rollitos en sus caderas que denotaban su falta de ejercicio y su mala alimentación, pese al rubio siempre lo regaña por eso.

Steve sonrió al ver esa piel expuesta y quiso hacer una travesura. Tony no lo había notado así que debía ser sigiloso. Se acercó justo cuando Tony se estiraba más para pellizcar uno de los rollitos de piel de esas lonjitas que comenzaba a tener el castaño.

El genio soltó un grito que lo hizo retroceder y casi caer, golpeándose con la alacena. Steve lo atrapó antes de que pudiera golpearse seriamente y lo miró con una sonrisa de culpa.

—¡¿Qué diablos haces?!—regañó Tony mientras estaba en los brazos de Steve.

—Lo siento pero realmente esos rollitos eran para pellizcar—admitió mientras el castaño se alejaba de él.

—¿Qué dices?—preguntó bajando su camiseta para cubrir la parte descubierta de su cuerpo.

—Tony… estás engordando—respondió Steve sinceramente. Los ojos de Tony se abrieron ampliamente, incrédulo de lo que Steve le ha dicho.

—¿Qué has dicho?—tomó el periódico y quiso regañarlo cual perro—. ¡Ni se te ocurra repetirlo!

—Tony… esto en serio. No has ido a los entrenamientos, tampoco entrenas en casa y últimamente te he visto comer de más. Creo que deberías moderarte—Tony entrecerró los ojos sin decir nada. Le dió un periodicazo y se giró para volver a buscar el café—. Tony…

—¿Oh, sigues aquí? Creí que mi obeso trasero no te dejaba ni respirar—Steve soltó una risita.

—Yo no dije eso… solo me preocupo por ti

—¿Estás preocupado por mí? ¿Desde cuándo?—Steve suspiró al notar que Tony no hacía caso, solo le respondía con sarcasmo. Se estiró un poco para tomar el café y dárselo a Tony.

—Vivimos juntos, Tony. Te conozco mejor que mucha gente y noto cuando actúas extraño. No sueles descuidar tus entrenamientos y ahora parece que lo haces a propósito… ¿Algo te angustia?

—Ya volvió tu instinto maternal...—bufó—Y tan bien que nos estábamos llevando—Steve rió negando. Tony preparaba la cafetera—. Tampoco deberías tomar tanto café—el castaño movió su mano figurando que hablaba.

—Bla,bla,bla, bla—se burló Tony para seguir preparando el café. Steve suspiró derrotado y volvió la mirada al genio. Contempló a Tony de pies a cabeza, analizando su cuerpo. Cada curva, cada movimiento como si quisiera grabar ese cuerpo en su mente. Al ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, miró a otro lado.

Steve negó, últimamente estaba actuando demasiado… ¿Dónde estaba su pudor? Se estaba dando demasiadas libertades con Tony. Agradece que el genio no se molestara pero a veces era bueno ponerle un alto. No sabía que haría el día que no lo tenga. Ni quería averiguarlo. Solo estaba sobre pensando las cosas.

—No entiendo cómo existe tanta rebeldía en un cuerpo tan pequeño—murmuró Steve, el genio lo escuchó perfectamente y le arrojó un trapo en la cara.

—Vuelve a repetir eso, Rogers y te enseñaré lo que puede hacer la nueva actualización de mi traje.

—Tony... No lo digo para molestar—se quitó el trapo de la cara con una sonrisa en el rostro—, realmente es raro verte tan descuidado y quería saber si algo te inquieta—el castaño alzó una ceja mientras lo miraba curioso.

—¿No habíamos acordado que mis problemas quedaban fuera de casa?—haciendo referencia a las primeras peleas donde Tony y su problema con el alcohol los había hecho discutir. Tony volvió a la cafetera, parecía que no tenía ganas de hablar.

Steve sintió la indirecta, sí habían puesto esa "norma" dónde los problemas de ambos quedaban fuera de casa pero… últimamente Steve odiaba que Tony le ocultara cosas. Quería saber todo de Tony, lo que le molestaba y encontrar una forma para solucionarlo juntos.

—Tony...—Steve se acercó, suplicante, como queriendo aclarar las cosas con el genio, estaban a unos centímetros y podía oler el aroma peculiar del genio después de estar en el taller. Ese sudor que parecía cautivar al soldado—. Yo...—se acercó nervioso, quería alcanzar a Tony. Ser alguien en quién Tony pudiera confiar y le contaste sus problemas, sus miedos, fuera más abierto con él sobre lo que sentía o dejaba de sentir—...Tony, yo…—quería que olvidara sus primeras discusiones y entienda que él puede ayudarlo. Que puede confiar en él.

Tony lo miraba curioso, sin entender el repentino nerviosismo de Steve. Últimamente ese hombre enorme y musculoso estaba nervioso y algo intranquilo a su lado. Aún así, eso había apaciguado la ira de ambos. Era como si la energía que hacía que chocarán constantemente ahora hubiera sido canalizada y ambos tuvieran una conexión diferente.

No solo ellos lo habían notado. Incluso el resto de los Vengadores. Ambos líderes dejaban de pelar y ahora incluso terminaban la frase del otro, si uno tenía un plan, el otro sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Era como si estuvieran coordinados en todo momento; y eso pasaba dentro de las batallas como fuera de ellas. Todos pensaron que tal vez era la costumbre al verse diario y mientras funcionará para el bien de todos, no dirían nada.

Aún.

Se miraron a los ojos, como buscando una explicación a ese momento extraño. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, el llanto de Peter los hizo reaccionar. Tony sonrió y salió corriendo para verlo. Era su turno de cambiar al bebé y había comprado ropa especial para ello. Steve se opuso a que comprara tanta ropa, por lo menos al inicio y luego lo dejó pasar cuando notó que el bebé se veía realmente adorable. El buen gusto de Tony para vestir podía notarse.

Steve vio a Tony girar e ir por Peter. Inevitablemente, su mirada terminó un poco más abajo de la espalda del castaño. Tony tenía un peculiar movimiento cuando giraba y comenzaba a caminar. Un leve contoneo que pasaba muy desapercibido a menos que estuvieras muy atento a ese redondo trasero. Solo en el preciso momento que giraba y comenzaba a caminar. Steve solo lo notó un día y ahora era difícil no verlo. Se sentía un pervertido y decidió mirar a otro lado. Suspiró.

¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?

Volvió a la cocina para calentar agua en una ollita y colocar un biberón con leche de fórmula para Peter; y continuar preparando el café de Tony que dejó a medio hacer. Picó algo de fruta para desayunar. Los domingos suele preparar pancakes pero tal vez era momento de cambiarlo por algo más sano. No quería ser el causante de que Tony comenzará a engordar.

Tony y Peter llegaron unos minutos después. Iban hablando, contándose cosas como ya era costumbre. Peter balbuceaba mientras Tony le hablaba. Steve no pudo evitar sonreír. Amaba esas conversaciones entre ambos castaños, sus voces juntos eran un calmante para su corazón. Jamás entendía cómo hablaban tanto pero eso le producía calma.

—Este es el traje de hoy —anunció Tony mostrando a Peter.

Para sorpresa de Steve, Peter iba todo azul con un short azul y una camisa del Capitán América, además de una gorrita con alas. Steve sonrió, se acercó para llevar el biberón que calentó. Peter estaba feliz, la enfermedad que se le mostraba hace unos días había desaparecido. Incluso se veía más gordito y con mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿De verdad? ¿La gorra tenía que llevar alas?—preguntó en broma.

—Pfff... ¡Mal agradecido!—se quejó Tony para colocar a Peter a su sillita y darle el biberón que Steve había preparado. Peter lo tomó para beber por su cuenta, ya no necesitaba ayuda de sus padres. Se había vuelto más independiente con los meses aunque aún no cumplía ni un año.

—Es un niño muy inteligente…—admitió Steve. Eso debía reconocer que venía del genio. No es que Steve no fuera inteligente sino que Tony era alguien realmente impresionante. Él mismo sabía que era más listo que el mismo Howard, y ya el hombre también le parecía impresionante. Si así seguía la cosa, Peter sería alguien realmente asombroso.

—Lo sé—Tony acomodó su sillita para que los acompañara a desayunar—. Es mi hijo. Será todo un genio—Steve asintió, claro que eso lo aceptaba. No podía esperar menos si tenía los genes del genio.

Steve regresó a la cocina para llevar el desayuno. Colocó la fruta y una tostada de pan integral frente a Tony. Iba a ir por un jugo cuando vio el puchero de Tony al ver el desayuno.

—¿Ocurre algo?—preguntó el rubio al notar el disgusto del castaño.

—Siempre haces pancakes los domingos…

—Bueno, pensé que podríamos comer algo…

—¿Por qué no hiciste pancakes?—Tony seguía con su puchero. De un tiempo a la fecha, Steve era débil a ese puchero.

—Debes comer más sano, Tony—el castaño lo buscó con la mirada.

—Pero… es domingo...y siempre haces pancakes...

Steve solo lo miró sintiéndose culpable de ese rostro desilusionado. Podría argumentar que ya está bastante mayor para ese tipo de capricho pero...pero… ¿Por qué siempre había un pero al darle una negativa a Tony? Eso no ocurría antes y ahora era difícil, tan solo decirle “pero” cuando quería prohibirle algo se había vuelto molesto. Se rascó la nuca pensativo.

—Creo que… tengo algo de mezcla aún...—los ojos de Tony brillaron cuando Steve mencionó que podía hacerle pancakes. Suspiró derrotado y fue a preparar la petición de Tony. ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto?

Tony miró a Steve determinado a cumplir su capricho y vaya que últimamente se había vuelto caprichoso. Culpaba, mucho, al carácter maternal del soldado que parecía no negarle nada. Cedía ante cualquier cosa. Y eso empezaba a causarle conflicto, no porque no le gustara, le encantaba. El problema es que no era lo único que comenzaba a notar con las atenciones de Steve.

Es que… ¿realmente tiene que usar esas camisas tan ajustadas cuando está cocinando? ¿O sonreírle de esa manera cuando estaban tan cerca? Últimamente Steve tenía una maña de la que no parecía estar consciente. A Tony a veces le bajaba un cabello sobre la frente con el que siempre lucha. Un día, Steve llegó y se lo quitó de la cara acomodándole el cabello.

Era un movimiento muy rápido y quizá por eso Steve no lo notaba cuando lo hacía. Y eso le estaba causando conflicto a Tony. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Qué pretendía? Incluso se lo había preguntado a Peter que sólo balbuceaba cosas. Si tan solo pudiera entenderlo de verdad… ¿Qué le diría? ¿Que Steve lo hace porque le molesta su peinado rebelde? No sería la primera vez que se quejara de él pero que se tomara esas libertades tan de la nada le causaba conflicto. Aunque, tal vez lo que realmente lo conflictuaba era que… a Tony le gustaba que lo hiciera.

Tony seguía mirando al rubio cocinar cuando sintió que un líquido le caía en la cara. Cerró los ojos imaginando quién era el culpable. Miró hacia Peter que estaba jugando con su biberón y rociando la poca leche que quedaba en todo el lugar. Tony despertó de su pensamiento para quitarle el biberón a Peter, sin que llorara, y comenzar a jugar con él hasta que notó que el mocoso se había manchado la ropa.

—¡Peter! La ropa es nueva, niño—lo regañó pero Peter solo rió ante su mirada de enfado.

—¿Ahora qué?—preguntó Steve desde la estufa, mientras estaba cocinando.

—Tú hijo es un rebelde y ensucio la ropa que le he comprado—Steve miró a Tony quitándole la camisa del Capitán América. Sonrió.

—¿Siquiera le pusiste su babero?—Tony rodó los ojos.

—Eso le quita estilo al conjunto.

—Pero mantiene limpia su ropa—se acercó a ellos con un plato con algunos pancakes para que pudiera comenzar a desayunar—. Y ya te dije que no le pongas la ropa nueva cuando esté en casa. Suele ensuciarse mucho cuando estamos aquí.

—¿Y cuando va a poder lucir esa ropa? Todo el tiempo estamos en casa y todo el tiempo este niño es un desastre—Peter tomó el salero y Steve se lo quitó antes de que pudiera agitarlo.

—Entonces… tal vez deberíamos salir más—sugirió el soldado con una amplia sonrisa, Tony lo miró con seriedad.

—¿Los tres?

—A eso me refería.

—¿Quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo?—las mejillas de Steve se colorearon un poco y volvió a la cocina.

—Vivimos y trabajamos juntos, Tony. Técnicamente paso todo mi día contigo.

—¿Eso es una queja, Rogers?—Steve rió para seguir cocinando.

—Después de todo lo que hemos vivido creo que poco podría quejarme. Me he acostumbrado a tus caprichos—Tony meditó eso último, así que Steve también era consciente de ello. Tomó algo de fruta y le dio a Peter para que probara.

El bebé comenzó a hacer caras raras pues algunas de las frutas eran agrias o el sabor era completamente desconocido para el pequeño. Tony reía cuando hacía una mueca tras un sabor muy fuerte. Eso ayudaba a que Peter no llorara por el sabor y terminará sonriendo. Al parecer la fresa le era muy agria pero le gustaba la pera dulce.

Steve tomó su lugar en el comedor, preparó lo suficiente para cumplir el capricho de Tony sobre los pancakes. Empezó a desayunar mirando como Tony jugaba con Peter y la comida. El castaño tenía una fascinación por las reacciones del pequeño, le parecía adorable todo lo que hacía y más ahora que era más grande y sus reacciones eran mucho más evidentes.

—Vayamos de compras—dijo Tony tras darle un pedacito de pancake a Peter con mermelada para que lo probara. El bebé se entretuvo probando y deshaciendo el alimento en su mano.

—¿De nuevo? El fin de semana pasado fuiste de compras. Aunque tengas dinero deberías aprender a no gastar tanto, Tony.

—No me refería a mi, Steve—molestó Tony—. Si no para ti—Steve lo miró extrañado.

—Pero recién compré unos jeans y algunas camisas para ejercicio y...—Tony rodó los ojos.

—Quiero decir ropa de verdad, Steve. Algo que te ayude a no parecer un soldado aburrido

—No soy aburrido

—Tu ropa no dice lo mismo. Y debes aprender a proyectar seguridad. Además… ¿no piensas tener alguna cita? ¿Salir con alguien? Aunque tienes un rostro perfecto, esa ropa muestra que eres un aburrido que te gusta la música de vinilo y hablar de tus tiempos en la guerra—Steve picoteo su comida.

—¿Eso tiene algo de malo?—en parte era sus gusto, Tony solo rió negando.

—Las mujeres de ahora buscan otra cosa, supongo—dijo Tony sin muchas ganas de seguir con una conversación que él mismo había orientado a ese punto.

—¿Y no habrá alguna que le guste lo que a mí? ¿O le guste cómo soy?—se miraron unos segundos, Tony volvió a Peter para limpiar su boca y darle otro pedacito de pancake.

—Supongo que habrá varias interesadas pero no puedes salir con la misma ropa diario, Rogers. Aunque la moto te da un plus—sonrió burlón, Steve asintió para seguir comiendo.

—Creo que mi ropa está bien—insistió el soldado, igual de testarudo. El castaño suspiró mientras rodaba los ojos. Ni cómo ayudarlo.

—Bueno, déjame hacerlo en tu cumpleaños—pidió Tony mientras le sonreía de forma retadora, aunque tierna en cierto punto.

Recordó que Tony ha insistido en hacerle una fiesta para su ya próximo cumpleaños. Steve insistió que no era necesario pero nunca se le puede decir no al genio. Solo aceptó si era un bar de su preferencia. Tony accedió encantado y se dedicó a organizar todo. Steve se sentía una carga, quería negarse pero Tony no aceptaría un no como respuesta. Y si tanto estaba insistiendo con la ropa, es que tampoco tendría escapatorio respecto a ese tema. Era una batalla perdida.

—No tengo alternativa, ¿o sí?—preguntó derrotado, Tony negó. Steve solo suspiró cansado.

—Si eso quieres, puedo dejarme vestir por ti— Tony hizo una señal de triunfo—. Pero sin gastar de más, Tony—el genio bufó.

—Le quitas lo divertido a la vida.

Y estaba ahí, de nuevo. Complaciendo los caprichos de ese hombre de ojos cafés y brillantes. Queriendo verlo sonreír, queriendo que se sienta feliz a su lado. ¿Por qué tenía esa urgencia de hacerlo? ¿En qué momento Tony comenzó a manipularlo de esa manera? No… ¿En que momento Steve se dejó manipular de esa manera?

…

Steve terminaba de entrenar en el gimnasio cercano. Debido a que la casa donde vivían no contaba más que con unos aparatos de entrenamiento, Steve optó ir a un gimnasio cercano donde pudiera tener una rutina de ejercicio completa. No iba todos los días pero siempre que podía era relajante tomarse un tiempo para algo que le gustaba.

Peter y Tony era la otra parte de su vida que ocupaba una mayor parte del tiempo. Luego los Vengadores. Vaya que sus prioridades estaban cambiando en los últimos días y no se quejaba, de hecho le agradaba la idea. Ambos castaños le traían una felicidad que jamás supo que experimentaría, esa dicha de tener una familia.

Y hablando de ellos…

Un golpe en la ventana llamó su atención, miró hacia quién lo llamaba y se sorprendió de ver a Peter y Tony ahí. El bebé se emocionó al verlo tras la ventana, iba en el canguro donde Tony solía pasearlo en casa. Nunca habían salido así en público, pues para eso llevaba la sillita. Tal vez solo habían decidido salir a caminar y llegaron justo cuando terminó su rutina.

Steve salió a su encuentro, Peter celebró que Steve estuviera cerca.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?—preguntó extrañado pero con un amplia sonrisa. Tony se encogió de hombros.

—Quería salir a pasear y pensé que sería divertido llevar a Peter a la playa y luego pensé que tal vez tú querrías acompañarnos...—Tony actuaba como si no quisiera darle importancia pero miraba de reojo a Steve esperando su respuesta positiva.

—¿Ahora? Pensaba ir con Bucky. Dijo que quería...—el rostro de Tony cambió completamente, casi a molestia auténtica. Nunca entendió la razón de porque Tony odiaba tanto a Bucky. Meditó—. Bueno, supongo que puedo avisarle a Bucky que iré otro día a verlo—la sonrisa de Tony volvió—pero no traigo traje de baño y…

—Ya nos encargaremos de eso cuando lleguemos—sonrió Tony jugueteando con las manitas de Peter. Steve asintió.

—Iré a darme un baño rápido para quitarme el olor a sudor y nos vamos—Tony asintió y dejó que Steve volviera al gimnasio.

Su mirada fue directamente a la espalda ancha y al trasero firme que Steve tenía. Los brazos sobresalen con esa camisa ajustada. Tony suspiró y volvió hacia el auto para esperar junto Peter. Solo se quedó pensativo.

¿Realmente era necesario usar esa ropa tan ajustada para hacer ejercicio?

...

Tony se recostó en la cama, molesto. Todo el día se había arruinado. Primero el tráfico los acorraló de la nada. Jamás había tráfico en su ruta habitual y ahora resultaba que estaba hasta el tope. Cuando apenas pudieron acercarse a la playa, la lluvia empezó, Peter estaba inquieto y todo el día se había arruinado. Optaron por ir a un hotel cercano y quedarse ahí a pasar la noche pues la lluvia estaba muy fuerte como para regresar.

Todo un fiasco de día. Steve entró cargando a Peter, lo dejo gatear en la enorme cama. No había una habitación con camas dobles, además de que así podría dormir Peter cómodamente. Dejó al bebé que paseó un poco hacía Tony quién aceptó ser aplastado por su pequeño peso.

—Tony, ¿estás bien?—Steve sabía que todo lo ocurrido había desanimado a Tony.

—Claro, siempre estoy bien—Peter empezó a jalonear la barba de Tony. El castaño se dejó hacer.

Steve se acostó a su lado y le sonrió. Peter se sentó en medio de los dos para jugar con ambos. Tony estaba tan desanimado porque nada salió como pensaba. En especial que habían logrado que Steve no fuera a pasar el día con Barnes y hablarán de sus cosas de ancianos que él nunca entendía. El rubio acarició el cabello de Peter mientras miraba a Tony desanimado. No le gustaba verlo así.

—Tony… podemos volver otro día. Tomar precauciones antes… tal vez un fin de semana en tu casa de Malibú.

Los ojos de Tony se abrieron animados y miró a Steve con ojos brillantes.

—Creí que odiaba mi casa en Malibú—recriminó Tony, Steve negó.

—No soy de estar mucho en la playa… y esa casa… bueno. Es tuya. Para tu vida… personal… ya sabes… tus…

—¿Citas? ¿Mujeres?—Steve asintió sin querer darle mucha importancia al asunto, jugueteo con los pies de Peter—. Bueno, hace mucho que ya no la uso para eso...—Peter empezó a balbucear queriendo entrar en la conversación. Ambos lo escucharon atentamente. Peter cada vez estaba más grande y comprendía más cosas, ambos eran tan felices teniéndolo cerca y gracias a él se conocieron un poco más. Tal vez siempre han tenido esa conexión especial pues no fue hasta convivir que se dieron cuenta que podrían llevarse bien. Peter era el pretexto perfecto para acercarse.

Peter brincoteo en la cama cuando de pronto vómito para luego volver a reírse.

Steve y Tony se levantaron un poco asqueados por la reacción. Peter solo los miro riendo teniendo toda su cara llena de vómito. Steve tomó unas toallitas y lo limpió mientras le quitaba la ropa. Tony fue al baño para preparar agua y bañarlo. Al encender la luz del baño se topó con una tina gigante, cabían dos personas adultas perfectamente. Fue cuando Tony tuvo una idea y volvió con Steve y Peter.

—Bañemonos juntos, los tres—dijo Tony, Steve lo miró mientras le quitaba la ropa a Peter.

—¿Los tres?

—Los tres—sonrió Tony—. Tenemos los trajes de baño y Peter seguro disfrutará que estemos con él en el agua. La tina es lo suficientemente grande para que entremos los tres.

Steve asintió pero si la tina era tan grande… se levantó.

—Iré a desinfectar la tina. Ustedes alistense—dijo Steve dispuesto a limpiar bien ese lugar que seguro fue usado para... Tony asintió y miró a Peter que se acostó para comenzar chupar su piecito. Tony bufó, y comenzó a cambiar a Peter.

Tras desinfectar el lugar, abrió el agua para calentarla a la perfección y así todos pudieran entrar. Salió del baño para cambiarse. Cuando entró a la habitación, casi se tropieza al tener esa visión. Tony estaba jugando con Peter, recostado bocabajo en la cama. Algo normal. El problema es que ahora estaba usando un traje de baño diminuto, quizá demasiado ajustado.

Steve tragó duro.

Miró el cuerpo del castaño de arriba abajo. El que subiera un poco de peso no le había sentado para nada mal. Steve estaba completamente sonrojado. Peter sonrió al verlo, Tony volteó para chocar ambas miradas y sonreírle.

—¿Terminaste?—Steve asintió.

—Pue...pue…—acomodó su garganta— Puedes entrar, el agua está lista. Iré a cambiarme.

Steve se alejó para comenzar a desvestirse y entrar con ellos.

—Te vemos dentro—sonrió Tony y se llevó a Peter para entrar a la enorme tina. Steve miró de reojo a Tony y volvió su mirada—. Dejá de sobrepensar las cosas...—se regañó.

Buscó su traje de baño y se vistió. Suspiró para darse ánimos y se cambió la ropa. El cuerpo de Tony seguían rondando su cabeza y eso no era para nada normal. Tras vestirse, optó por dejarse llevar y fue a la bañera donde Tony y Peter lo esperaba para pasar un rato en “familia”.

Tan solo entrar, se topó con la imagen de Tony cargando a Peter en su regazo mientras el pequeño jugueteaba con el agua, golpeaba con sus palmitas para salpicar. Eso provocaba sus risas y la sonrisa de Tony. Esa sonrisa auténtica sin miedos o culpas. Una sonrisa que era realmente bonita. El latir de su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos. La imagen de ellos dos le traía paz a su viejo corazón de soldado.

Animado, optó por entrar con ellos. Tony lo miró determinadamente hasta que entró a la tina. Ambos eran hombres grandes y aunque la tina era espaciosa, era inevitable no chocar entre ellos. Se acomodaron de forma que quedará espacio para Peter y pudiera jugar en el agua.

La mirada de Tony era intensa, casi hambrienta.

—¿Ocurre algo?—Tony reaccionó y miró al rubio que preguntaba. El castaño negó.

—Solo...mmm… no usaste el traje de baño que te compré—Steve comenzó a jugar con Peter quien estaba emocionado con el agua.

—Estaba demasiado ajustado, Tony y muy pequeño. Te dije que no lo usaría—el castaño bufó mientras con su pie movía el agua.

—Que aburrido.. quería que Peter conociera el mar...—Tony aún se sentía molesto por lo que había ocurrido hace poco. Incluso desde el baño podían escuchar la gran tormenta que estaba afuera.

—Lo conocerá otro día. ¿Por qué sigues pensando en eso?—Tony se encogió de hombros y se recostó para mojar su cabello. Steve miró determinadamente a Tony. El agua clara le sentaba bien a su cuerpo canela.

—Tony… ¿Por qué decidiste este viaje de la nada?—Tony lo miró pensativo.

—¿No puedo tener una pequeña iniciativa?

—Es raro que me involucres…

—Quería pasar tiempo juntos...es decir… nos estamos llevando mejor. Y… no sé… creí que sería buena idea…

—¿Crees que nos llevamos mejor?

—¿Tú no?—Steve sonrió.

—Si… mucho mejor que… antes… supongo que… Peter tiene que ver en eso—Tony meditó—. Pero siempre me hubiera gustado que nos llevaramos así. Que nuestros roces iniciales… no existieran.

—Bueno, era de esperarse… yo soy una molestia, ¿no?—Steve negó.

—Nunca lo has sido Tony...pero si eres bastante rebelde. Y eso...es lo que me hace preocuparme por ti. Eres bastante inconsciente de cuánto te pones en peligro.

—¿De nuevo con eso? ¿Es por esa misión dónde…?

—Es en general, Tony. Nunca piensas nada de lo que haces y prefieres arriesgarte por todos. Eso no me gusta.

—¿Arriesgarme por todos? ¡Pero si luzco genial!—Steve suspiró.

—Tony, estoy hablando enserio. Además, debes de mejorar tus técnicas de pelea.

—¿Perdón?

—Eres bueno pero… te falta practicar. Si entrenaras más...—Tony lo salpicó con agua, Steve sintió el ataque—.Tony...—quiso regañar pero Peter siguió el juego. Salpicó a Steve con agua para reírse.

—Tengo un aliado—tomó a Peter para hacer que salpicara más a Steve, el rubio siguió el juego y se dejó mojar. Salpicó un poco a Peter quién soltaba suspiros fuertes para cuando sentía en agua en su rostro y buscará recuperar el aliento.

—Es igual de dramático que tú—se burló Steve, Tony abrió la boca sintiéndose agredido e impresionado del comentario, tras una sonrisa comenzó a salpicar a Steve con más euforia.

Peter no paraba de reír mientras el agua salpicaba y las risas de sus padres se mezclaban con la suya. Seguramente dejarían el baño hecho un desastre.

…

Tony secaba su cabello, llevaba una pijama que el hotel les regaló, le quedaba un poco grande. Salió a la habitación para encontrar a Steve cubriendo a Peter con las cobijas. Peter estaba en el medio de esa enorme cama, perdidamente dormido tras un día bastante largo. Tony apagó las luces para que solo las lámparas de las mesas de noche iluminarán el lugar. Se dirigió a la cama.

—Está rendido...—sonrió Tony al ver a Peter pedido en el sueño, Steve asintió. Él solo llevaba el pantalón de pijama puesto. Se acomodó para entrar a la cama igual a Tony.

—Creo que ha sido un buen día para él...—sonrió el rubio acariciando el cabello ya seco de Peter. Tony entró en las cobijas y asintió.

—Casi no pasamos el tiempo junto los tres… supongo que lo disfruta—Tony se acostó para besar la manita de Peter. Steve asintió y apagó las lámparas haciendo que la habitación quedara en completo silencio.

Ninguno de los dos tenía sueño pero el ambiente estaba bastante relajado como para conciliarlo en cualquier momento.

—Steve...—Tony interrumpió el silencio, el rubio se volteó a verlo.

—Dime…

—¿Cómo sabías que esa tina se usa para tener sexo?—los ojos de Steve se abrieron con sorpresa mientras el rostro del rubio se sonrojaba por completo. Tony lo miró como si lo hubiera cachado.

—¡Tony! ¡Peter está aquí!—susurró en regañó, Tony encendió la luz de su lámpara, Peter seguía perdidamente dormido.

—Vamos, Rogers. Él ni se entera de nada. Solo dime. Quiero saber porque hasta donde sabía, tú eras virgen—Steve rodó los ojos.

—¿Sigues molestando con eso? ¿Enserio?—Tony se encogió de hombros, Steve suspiró—. ¿Recuerdas la misión que tuve con los chicos? ¿Dónde me perdí con Bucky?

Ante la mención, Tony lo miró sorprendido. Steve entendió lo que el castaño pudo suponer e inmediatamente negó.

—No, no, no, no… No es eso. Bueno, Bucky es la razón por la que sé para qué funciona pero no es por lo que imaginas—Steve cubrió su rostro avergonzado. ¿Cómo Tony podría suponer algo como eso?

—Pero… en esa misión no tuvieron rastro de ustedes por varias horas...—tal vez Steve guardaba más secretos de lo que imaginaba.

—¡No es eso!—Steve gruñó, Peter se removió ante el ruido y volvió a bajar la voz—. Bucky y yo perdimos los radios de comunicación pero estábamos siguiendo el plan. La única habitación cercana al lugar donde espiariamos era en un hotel… pues… de ese tipo de hoteles… y mientras yo inspeccionaba la habitación por si encontraba algo que nos diera la pista, me tope con una habitación similar. Me sorprendí del tamaño de la tina y fue que Bucky me dijo para qué funcionaba y se burló de que yo no supiera y… ¡El punto es que solo fue eso! Después seguimos con la misión. Recuperamos la comunicación al poco rato cuando ya habíamos logrado acabar todo.

Tony lo miró. Era creíble su versión pero aún dudaba que…

—Tony, por favor deja de pensar en eso. Ni Bucky ni yo hemos… ¡¿Por qué todos piensan eso?! Es que es imposible que eso pase. ¡Bucky es un hombre!—Tony miró sorprendido a Steve. Ese comentario… Por primera vez lo había hecho pensar en los gustos de Steve al tener pareja. Como hombre de su época era obvio que sus gustos se irían más por las féminas que por un hombre varonil y…

—No sabía que ese asunto te molestara—comentó Tony—. ¿Así que no saldrías con un hombre?—Tony lo miró, sintiéndose decepcionado. Por alguna razón que no entendía, se sentía decepcionado. Steve suspiró y miró a Tony tratando de leer su rostro, entender porqué era tan importante responder esa pregunta.

—No saldría con Bucky, sería muy raro—dijo pensando en esa posibilidad que no le gustaba mucho. Tony rodó los ojos, apagó la lámpara y se recostó para dormir. Steve lo miró, cuando su vista se acostumbró a la luz de la noche, notó el bonito perfil de Tony. Cualquier cosa siempre parecía sentarle bien.

—¿Y tú? ¿Saldrías con un hombre, Tony?—el castaño lo miró. El silencio justo ahora era pesado. Tony se acomodó en las cobijas y cerró los ojos para dormir.

—Bueno… yo tampoco saldría con Barnes—dijo Tony tras unos minutos de silencio y no volvió a hablar para dormir. Steve sonrió.

Steve lo miró determinadamente por unos minutos más, se acomodó en las cobijas y se giró para ver a ambos castaños dormir. Se volvió a acomodar para quedar boca arriba, suspiró. Cerró los ojos.

Lo último que recordó, antes de conciliar el sueño, fue a Tony saliendo de la bañera. Como el agua ajustaba más el traje de baño, como las curvas del genio se mostraban en todo su esplendor y con gran descaro. Era tan extraño sentirse celoso por el agua que recorría la piel canela con lentitud.

¿Qué tan bien se sentiría tocar la piel de Tony de esa manera? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho la demora. Han sido días difíciles en el trabajo (final de mes es un desastre) y por más que he querido darme tiempo de escribir y hacer correcciones, simplemente no puedo. Llego a dormir. 
> 
> Espero ponerme al corriente en los próximos días y lamento mucho la demora. 
> 
> Ese pequeño comentario contra el Stucky y el WinterIron solo fue para la historia. Ninguna de las dos parejas me desagrada aunque prefiero el WinterIron, la verdad. xD
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo.


	4. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Abrió los ojos casi asustado. El sol brillaba como todas las mañanas pero había algo extraño ese día. Miró alrededor de la habitación como si estuviera buscando lo que salía de su orden. No había nada. Escuchó los ruidos, todo estaba tranquilo. Escuchaba el ruido de las aves fuera. Tal vez solo...¡Tony y Peter!

Se levantó, inquieto. Salió de su habitación algo apresurado. 

Ese día Tony cuidaba a Peter. Lo que significaba despertar con el ruido de sus conversaciones. Jamás se escuchaban los ruidos de las aves, siempre lo despertaban las voces de Tony y Peter hablando de lo que sea que hablen. Eso lo preocupó demasiado. Si Peter y Tony no estaban hablando: o algo pasó, o salieron. 

Esperaba que fuera lo segundo.

Cuando los vio tan callados en la cocina, primero sintió alivio y luego supo que algo no andaba bien. Se miraban cómplices pero no se atrevían a mirar a Steve. Eso sorprendió al Capitán, incluso Peter lo ignoraba un poco aunque la mentira recaía más en Tony.

Steve se colocó frente a ellos y se cruzó de brazos. 

—¿Me van a decir qué hicieron o tengo que cerciorarme por mí mismo?—Tony y Peter se miraron y miraron a Steve. 

—No te va a gustar...

—Tony...—Steve comenzaba a preocuparse—. ¿Qué hiciste? 

—Hicimos, ese niño es muy problemático también—Peter balbuceo como si buscara defenderse de las acusaciones.

—¿Dónde?—Steve no quería discutir ahora, estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Tony y Peter volvieron a mirarse. El castaño bajó la mirada.

—En el sótano...—su mirada bajó para no chocar con la del rubio.

Steve se dirigió corriendo a la puerta que daba al sótano. Todo estaba muy oscuro. Quiso encender las luces pero era imposible, al parecer algo habían hecho. Steve suspiró frustrado y trató de no hacer escándalo ahora. Bajo las escaleras a tientas y llegó al pasillo del sótano, era un sótano muy amplio pero el pasillo se sentía diferente. Eso lo hizo sospechar. Caminó directamente hacia dónde venía la luz, que era el fondo del pasillo.

Llegó a la puerta de la habitación. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, el enfado se fue. Se adentro mirando alrededor, sorprendido por lo que había en la habitación. Tony apareció tras él, cargando a Peter.

—¿Es muy tarde para decir feliz cumpleaños?—preguntó con una sonrisa pícara, Steve volteo a mirarlo sorprendido, Peter se emocionó ante su sorpresa y el rubio volvió a mirar alrededor.

Lo que creía que sería un desastre, realmente terminó siendo una sorpresa para él. Un pequeño gimnasio bastante bien equipado. No era el más grande pero cabía un ring de boxeo y algunas máquinas para hacer ejercicio. Suficientes para una o dos personas.

—Bueno, también lo puse para mí—defendió Tony—. A ver si así dejas de decir que estoy gordo.

—No lo decía en ese sentido—dijo Steve mirando todo el lugar, realmente era sorprendente—. Solo me gustaría que hicieras más ejercicio— "tal vez conmigo" pensó pero solo le sonrió, Tony lo miró con el ceño fruncido, no creyendo su versión.

—¿Perdona? ¿Dudas de mis habilidades físicas? ¿Quieres que te quite tu regalo antes de que lo uses?—Peter rió animado aunque comenzaba a incomodarse, el hambre empezaba a atacar.

Steve sonrió, negó pero lo miró con ojos brillantes, como solo Steve podía ver a Tony.

—Gracias... realmente... no esperaba esto pero... ¿cuándo?—él está la mayor parte del tiempo ahí, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta de que estaban construyendo algo en esa habitación? Tony se encogió de hombros.

—Tus idas a ese gimnasio viejo... una salida con el pretexto de ir a la playa... —Tony no lo miró y acomodó a Peter en sus brazos. Steve sintió su corazón exaltarse. Bajó la mirada algo avergonzado.

—Lo tenías planeado...

—Los ironbots y Happy trabajan rápido. Y eres fácil de engañar—Steve lo miró sorprendido con la declaración.

—¿Ah, sí?—Tony se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Volvió a acomodar a Peter en sus brazos que estaba más inquieto, tal vez ya tenía hambre. Steve se giró iba para ver con detalle el gimnasio, iba a dar un paso cuando sintió un beso en la mejilla. Un sonrojo golpeó su rostro al notar que fue Tony quien lo había besado. 

—Eso también cuenta como regalo, no cualquiera recibe un beso de Tony Stark así que agradece y...—Peter comenzó a llorar, Steve vio la hora en su reloj y sabía que era hora de desayunar. Iba a tomar a Peter pero Tony negó—. Disfruta tu regalo, yo le daré de comer.

Y dio un giró para ir a la cocina. Steve lo miró atentamente irse. Pudo notar ese leve, muy leve contoneo que tiene Tony al caminar, cuando carga a Peter es más notorio. Se sonrojó más de solo pensarlo y volvió la mirada al gimnasio. Últimamente notaba demasiado ese tipo de detalles en Tony. La sonrisa que le dedica a Peter, su coqueteo natural al hablar con él, su loción, su...

¡Basta! No recordaba cuantas veces se había regañado por ese pensamiento. No podía pensar así de Tony. Por dios, pero luego tenía esos detalles con él que le confunden tanto. Como las veces que regresa a casa con un nuevo LP diciendo que seguro le gustará, o un nuevo libro que debe leer, o una camisa o camiseta que seguro le quedará mejor. Incluso alguna comida que Tony le dice que debería probar y terminaban comiendo juntos.

Negó.

Tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría. Tony suele tener esos detalles con todos, y esto era uno que usarían ambos. No podía pensar de más. Era peligroso... demasiado peligroso creer que podría... Tony lo ve como... ni siquiera sabía cómo lo veía Tony. ¿Cómo un amigo? ¿Un compañero de casa? ¿El anciano Capitán América?

Suspiró, negó sus pensamientos absurdos y caminó para mirar el gimnasio. Realmente cada detalle tan bien pensado, incluso un lugar para tomar agua, lavarse, un baño. Era sorprendente. Tony lo tenía todo tan bien pensado. Steve no pudo evitar sonreír. 

Su corazón latía como un loco.

•••

Steve y Bucky movieron la cabeza de un lado a otro, siguiendo los movimientos que Tony hacía. Para sorpresa del rubio, Tony había invitado a los chicos antes de la fiesta del 4 de julio. Más que nada para entrenar. Natasha, Clint, Thor y Tony habían decidido hacer yoga mientras los demás usaban el nuevo gimnasio donde Carol les dio una paliza a todos. Cuando salieron de entrenar, se toparon con dos sorpresas: Thor era más elástico de lo que pensaron y Tony... Tony se veía muy bien en mallas. 

Bucky notó que Steve no dejaba de mirar a Tony, sonrojado y casi atragantándose con su saliva. Sonrió casi en burla. Se acercó un poco para susurrarle. Quería ser el primero en molestarlo porque, con lo evidente que era, seguramente en cualquier momento todos lo notarán, si no es que ya lo hicieron.

—¿Le queda bastante bien esa ropa, no?—preguntó para molestar, Steve frunció el ceño y miró a Bucky.

—¿Por qué lo estás viendo?—Bucky soltó una risa, ¿no podía ser más obvio? Steve cayó en cuenta y se sonrojó para mirar a otro lado. Bucky abrazó a Steve de los hombros y se acercó a él.

—Eres tan evidente, punk—le susurró, quería burlarse bastante de Steve un poco más. Steve no quiso mirarlo.

—Jerk...

—Vamos, Steve. Eres muy obvio. Casi se te cae la baba—golpeó su mentón, justo en el momento que Tony hizo un arco que lo hacía mirar hacia donde estaba Steve. Se estaban susurrando algo mientras Steve estaba sonrojado, eso molestó a Tony y lo hizo caer, lastimandose la espalda.

—¡Tony!—todos gritaron, sorprendidos de la caída, sonó bastante fuerte y Tony se estaba sobando la espalda mientras se quejaba. Solo asintió, al parecer había una piedra ahí, que fue con la que se golpeó. 

—Tony...—Steve se quitó a Bucky de encima y salió corriendo hacia el castaño que se veía herido, negó ser ayudado.

—Estoy bien...—dijo para levantarse, Steve no lo dejó y lo cargó para sentarlo en uno de los camastros que tenían en el jardín. Tony poco pudo pelear cuando fue sentado. El resto lo miró con algo de preocupación pero parecía estar bien. En ese momento, Carol se acercó cargando a Peter quien seguía tomando su biberón—. Ya dije que estoy bien—gruñó Tony y se sentó para terminar de sobarse—. Solo fue un golpe, nada grave.

—Debes tener cuidado...

—Steve, es yoga. Cálmate un poco—rodó los ojos y miró al resto—. Ustedes igual.

—Bueno, el golpe sonó feo—admitió Natasha. Thor seguía en su posición de arco.

—Está bien, el hombre de hierro es fuerte—aseguró Thor. Tony hizo un gesto dándole la razón.

—Gracias, Beach boy—Tony se levantó para recoger todo lo que había dejado para hacer yoga. Steve torció la boca, molestó con que Tony considerara más la opinión de Thor que la suya pero lo dejó pasar. Estaba sobre exagerando todo.

Todos comenzaron a recoger para irse. Era temprano y la fiesta sería en la noche por lo que ya debían salir de ahí para arreglarse. Igual Tony y Steve debían preparar el lugar, aunque ya habían comprado todo. Carol hizo que Bucky cargará a Peter para poder ayudar a recoger todo más rápido. Bucky lo tomó y comenzó a jugar con él. 

En ese momento, Natasha se acercó para acomodar el cabello de Bucky pues estaba demasiado despeinado. A Peter no le agradó que le quitarán la atención del soldado y salpicó a Natasha con su biberón. La espía lo miró sorprendido, Peter se rió y se ocultó en el cuello de Bucky para no ser atrapado por su travesura. Bucky lo protegió y salieron se ahí. Natasha solo sonrió pensando que todo era un juego. Ayudó a Tony a acomodar las sillas del jardín.

—Así que... la fiesta ya no será en el bar—preguntó la pelirroja, Tony negó.

—El dueño me habló para decirme que hubo un incidente y se quemó parte de la cocina. Quise ayudar pero entre permisos y la reconstrucción, sería más fácil hacer la fiesta aquí.

—Que considerado, Stark—se burló Natasha, Tony se encogió de hombros.

—Jamás dejo pasar una fiesta de cumpleaños

—Y comúnmente haces una gran fiesta—alegó, Tony meditó.

—No creo que a Steve le gustaría

Tony dejó la conversación cuando escuchó que tocaron la puerta. La niñera había llegado y Peter no quería despegarse de Bucky. Tuvo que llegar Tony para convencerlo de soltarlo. ¿Cómo diablos Steve y Peter estaban tan obsesionados con ese mapache mugriento? Eso le molestaba bastante.

Cuando al fin quedaron solos, y la niñera se encargó de Peter, Tony pudo sentarse en el sillón a descansar. Habían hecho las compras días antes, el pastel lo traería Pepper más tarde con Happy, quien ya había conseguido los fuegos artificiales; y Peter estaría siendo vigilado por la niñera para que ellos solo se preocuparan por divertirse. Solo faltaba decorar pero eso lo haría con Pepper. 

Tenían, de cierta forma, el día tranquilo. Steve llegó con Tony. Sin querer hablar de lo que habían pasado. Steve se rascó la cabeza pensando qué decir. 

—Metí las cervezas y todos los líquidos en el refrigerador. La carne se está descongelando y... creo que ya está todo listo—Tony lo miró.

—Aún me debes algo—recordó Tony, Steve lo miró extrañado—. Dijiste que podría llevarte de compras hoy—sonrió triunfante.

—Tony... pero... tenemos el tiempo limitado y...—Tony se levantó y negó.

—No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta, además, solo será la ropa para la fiesta y me lo prometiste—Tony se cruzó de brazos, no quería negarse. Steve suspiró y asintió.

—Bien, iré a darme un baño y nos vamos—Tony sonrió complacido.

Steve dió media vuelta y fue a su habitación. Tony miró la espalda sudada de Steve, el que estuviera húmeda hacía que se pegara más a la piel. Se dio el capricho de mirarlo hasta que desapareciera. Suspiró y miró hacia otro lado. Asintió.

—Iré a tomarme un baño de agua fría—dijo para sí mismo y salió de la sala a prepararse. 

\---

Steve miraba las tiendas, era un lugar bastante caro para su gusto pero el genio estaba entusiasmado. "Todo irá por mi cuenta", insistió pero Tony ya estaba pagando la fiesta y se sentía muy abusivo con todo. A Stark no parecía importarle pero eso no iba con Steve, buscaría como pagarle cuando todo teeminara. Sabía que no con dinero pero habría alguna forma y la averiguaría.

Primero lo llevó a una tienda de lociones. Su nariz fue invadida por todo tipo de olores. Tony buscó una que combinara bastante con Steve, lo que significaba tener al genio bastante cerca de su cuello todo el tiempo para volver a pedir una muestra de otra loción.

Steve se sintió nervioso, Tony no solía respetar el espacio personal y eso empezaba a gustarle. Casi tentado por tomarlo de esa curva marcada que era en su cintura. Resistió hasta que Tony logró encontrar una loción que pegaba con él. Steve ya tenía tan dañado el olfato, el que tuviera un super olfato no ayudaba mucho. Aceptó la propuesta de Tony sin rechistar y siguieron a la siguiente tienda.

Eran accesorios, relojes, lentes, cosas que Steve nunca usaría pero Tony decidió gastar en eso y pasar a la siguiente tienda. Steve estaba algo frustrado, aún no se acostumbraba a gastar tanto en él. Siempre midiéndose y Tony gastando encantado por la idea. Incluso pasaron por una tienda para bebés donde Tony quería comprar unas gafas para Peter. Steve lo miró extrañado.

—Te comprcompré unas iguales, yo tengo otras. Ya podemos pasar infraganti los tres—sonrió al pensar que era una tontería, iba a dejarlas pero Steve insistió en que las llevara. Le gustaba ver a Tony sonreir, incluso por una tontería.

Fueron a la caja a pagar y luego pasaron a una zapatería. Fueron cuatro o cinco pares los que Tony compró. La mayoría deportivos, aunque claro que eligió al gusto del Capitán pero seguía siendo mucho gasto. Solo tomaron un tiempo para comprar comida. Incluso en ese tipo de lugares, las zonas de comida eran caras. No pidieron mucho pues la cena sería bastante pesada. 

Steve miraba atentamente a Tony.

—¿Qué hablamos de...?

—No empieces con que estoy gastando demasiado. Toma esto como regalo de cumpleaños.

—Pero...

—Rogers. Sé que viviste en una época de austeridad pero a mi no me interesa eso. Mientras pueda gastar en ti, no importa—comió de su hamburguesa, Steve lo buscó con la mirada. Se arriesgó a limpiar la comisura del labio del castaño, quien no se quejó y dejó ser tocado—. Hoy... estabas hablando con Barnes... ¿sobre algo interesante?—Steve retrocedió y lo miró dudoso.

—¿De qué hablas?

—En la mañana... tú y él... —Tony negó—. Olvídalo.

—Dime.... ¿él y yo qué?—insistió tomando la muñeca de Tony.

—Pues...¿de qué hablaban? Tú estabas completamente sonrojado—Steve cayó en la idea, retrocedió y tomó su bebida, prefirió guardar silencio. A Tony le molestó—. ¿En serio? ¿No me dirás?

—No...—acomodó su garganta—. No fue nada... Realmente ya no recuerdo qué era...

"Mentiroso" —pensó Tony para volver a comer. Tuvo una idea, casi sabía cómo molestar a Steve.

—Por cierto, Johnny está muy entusiasmado por tu fiesta—Steve casi se atraganta al escuchar ese nombre—. Hace mucho que no nos vemos así que también estoy emocionado de verlo—admitió para sonreír y terminar su comida.

—¿Lo invitaste?—Steve lo miró con el ceño fruncido, Tony asintió.

—Si. Así la fiesta no será tan aburrida—eso golpeó en el orgullo a Steve. ¿Significaba que Tony no estaba entusiasmado por su fiesta? 

—Pues entonces no debiste hacerla—salió de su boca, por enfado, por celos, ya ni sabía—. Hubieras ido con él a algún lado en vez de desperdiciar el tiempo conmigo.

—Pero si irá Barnes. Seguro te divertirás estando con él, ¿no? Hablar de cosas de ancianos, de sus momentos en la guerra antes de conocerme.

—¿Ancianos, no? ¿Es así cómo me ves? ¿Una persona molesta con la que odias pasar el tiempo porque soy un aburrido anciano? ¿Por eso lo invitaste, no? Para divertirte con alguien que sea igual que tú de "divertido". Con ese despreciable sujeto que también es un mujeriego, mal viviente, que pasa de fiesta en fiesta y es un alcoho...—Steve no dijo lo último, porque realmente no pensaba eso de Tony. El castaño que se había esforzado tanto en dejar el alcohol y él.

—Terminalo—pidió Tony, realmente herido.

—Tony, no es...

—¡Un alcohólico! ¿Eso querías decir?—la gente ya los estaba mirando.

—Tony, no es...

—Eres un imbécil—le arrojó la basura de su comida en la cara y salió de ahí.

—¡Tony!—llamó pero Tony no le hacía caso. Como todos lo miraban, no quiso llamar la atención más y tomó todo para salir tras el genio.

El castaño entró por uno de los pasillos que eran rutas de escape. Era increible que eso pensara de él. Se había esforzado, realmente lo había hecho. Incluso hace unas semanas empezó a ir a rehabilitación para realmente superar su problema con el alcohol. Steve dijo que se sentía orgulloso de eso. Se sentía orgulloso de él y eso lo había hecho sentir un poco más vivo pero de pronto... suelta eso.

¿Es que jamás va a cambiar a los ojos de Steve? No... claro que no... para él seguía siendo...

—¡Tony!—llamó Steve de nuevo al encontrarlo en el pasillo, tiro las cosas y fue tras él para alcanzarlo. Tony quería huir pero cuando volteo se topó con pared. Sus pensamientos negativos ni siquiera lo orientaban a la salida correcta.

Antes de voltear, se vio aprisionado en los brazos de Steve. Eso lo tomó realmente de sorpresa. Aunque vivían juntos, y en algún momento habían tenido contacto físico, no era de esa manera. Era como si Steve quisiera reconfortarlo, disculparse. El castaño se iba a quejar pero poco tiempo tuvo para siquiera pensarlo.

—Lo siento, lo siento de verdad. No quería... ¡No estaba hablando de ti! Sé lo mucho que te has esforzado, sé todo lo que has dejado de lado con tal de dejar el alcohol y no sabes lo orgulloso que me siento de ti. Solo...—su corazón tenía que ser honesto si realmente quería que Tony le creyera. Sintió el palpitar en su corazón, un palpitar que solo una persona podía provocar—. Odio tanto que él esté cerca de ti...

Los ojos de Tony se abrieron de sorpresa. Agradecía estar dándole la espalda a Steve porque sintió que su rostro se sonrojaba, aunque seguro sus orejas lo delataban. Por un segundo, pudo sentir el latir de corazón de Steve ir a la par al suyo.

—¿Por...qué?—apenas pudo preguntar el castaño, estaba muy nervioso de todo lo que podría responder el soldado.

—Él... solo hace que saques una versión de ti... No es un hombre que te convenga para salir...—Tony soltó una risita que se mezcló con un jadeo. Su corazón palpitante no lo dejaba pensar. 

—¿Y quién realmente me convendría, a tu criterio?—Steve lo abrazo más y se animó a ocultar su rostro en el cuello de Tony, quien se estremeció ante el acto.

—Cualquiera que no sea él...—dijo Steve poco animado, Tony rió levemente mientras buscaba concentrarse.

—Eso es muy vago... En esa premisa, incluso tu amigo Barnes entraría ahí—Steve abrazó con más fuerza a Tony, como si quisiera que ambos cuerpos se fusionaran.

—Si... incluso él... —las palabras vibraron en la espalda de Tony haciéndole contener un jadeo. 

Permanecieron así, abrazados. Sintiendo el cuerpo del otro como jamás lo habían sentido. Tony lo tomó de las manos para animar a separarse. Con toda la discusión, no alcanzaría para comprar el resto de la ropa y llegar a la hora acordada con Pepper. 

—Debemos... terminar las compras...

—Puedo usar lo que sea... no importa—Steve no quería separarse, tampoco sabría qué decirle ahora que se vieran a los ojos.

—Me lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas?—Steve suspiró, se alejó de Tony y este volteo para al final mirarse a los ojos.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió sus cuerpos. Mirarse de nuevo, tras palabras tan reveladoras fue mejor de lo que pensaron. Ambos se sonrieron, disculpando las palabras que habían dicho. Steve tomó la barbilla de Tony y la levantó lentamente. Con su pulgar, acarició los labios secos y rosas que tenía frente a él. Lentamente bajó queriendo atraparlos con los suyos. Seguramente encajaban perfectos.

Antes de que pudieran acercarse, el ruido de unas bolsas los hizo voltear. Un guardia había entrado golpeando con las bolsas y los miró esperando que resolvieran el problema. Se separaron, sin dejar de mirarse. Sonriendo cómplices ante una travesura.

Salieron del pasillo hacia las tiendas, sin decir nada. Steve se atrevió a tomar el meñique de Tony con el suyo para seguir ir a la siguiente tienda. 

...

—¿Qué dijiste?—Natasha lo miraba incrédula, miró a Pepper quien también quería ver la mentira en los ojos cafés, que sonreían. Simplemente no había.

—A Steve no le gusta la mayonesa en su hamburguesa, solo no se la pongas—pidió Tony esperando el plato que había pedido para Steve. Ambas pelirrojas se quedaron estupefactas pues no entendían lo que estaba pasando con ellos. 

—Claro, disculpa—cedió Natasha para darle una hamburguesa cómo la había pedido Tony, para Steve. Cuando el castaño se vio complacido, llevó la hamburguesa con Steve quien hablaba con Barnes pero se alejó de la conversación solo para agradecer a Tony y sonreirle.

Ambas pelirrojas miraron la conversación que esos dos tenían de lejos. Muy íntima. Más allá de ser "los líderes" del grupo. Se miraron entre ellos y volvieron a la escena. Esos dos desbordaban tanto amor que...

—¿Crees que ya hayan dormido juntos?—preguntó Natasha realmente sorprendida de la situación.

—Hay dos opciones: o ya lo hicieron; o están a nada de hacerlo—afirmó Pepper. Esos comportamientos era de un coqueteo descarado. Es que ya no les importaba que estuvieran los demás, simplemente se dejaban llevar—. Por lo menos creo que ya se declararon o algo.

La fiesta se animó más cuando llegó Thor quien ocupó el lugar de Natasha y Pepper en la parrilla. Preparó hamburguesas y hot dogs al estilo "Asgard" en honor al amigo Steve. La noche iba refrescando pero el ambiente era bueno. Tenían encendido el televisor para cuando fuera la hora, escucharan el discurso del presidente y se encendieran los fuegos artificiales. Mientras, miraban un partido de beisball de la temporada.

Steve, Sam y Bucky lo miraban atentamente, Rhodey también comenzaba a distraerse con el juego, estaba bastante emocionante, o eso decían. Todos gritaron decepcionados de que hubieran fallado... algo, Tony no escuchó bien. Miró curioso pues no entendía, el beisbal se le hacia un tema bastante aburrido. 

—No sabía que le ibas a los Yankees, Cap—dijo Rhodey mientras bebía una cerveza, Steve lo miró con una sonrisa.

—No, es...

—Solo los apoya porque los Dodgers ya no están en New York—aclaró Sam—pero su corazón se fue a L.A. con su equipo.

Steve sonrió avergonzado. Se encogió de hombros.

—Nostalgia, supongo. Mi papá solía llevarme cuando era pequeño y crecí admirandolos.

—Son mejores los Mets—sentenció Sam. Entre Rhodey, Steve, Bucky y Sam comenzó una discusión de la que Tony decidió salir huyendo. Fue a molestar a las pelirrojas viendo que estaban hablando amenamente, y quizá de algo más interesante que un juego de ancianos.

Natasha y Pepper sonrieron cuando Tony se acercó aunque parecía que su conversación había sido interrumpida.

—Hablen de lo que sea, no me interesa pero que no sea de beisbol—las pelirrojas rieron.

—Estábamos hablando de Peter—aclaró Pepper—. ¿Ya eligieron la fecha de su cumpleaños?—Tony bufó y tomó de su jugo. Había decidido no tomar alcohol ese día. Realmente él convenció a Steve comprar alcohol para los demás.

—Apenas tiene 7 meses—sonrió—. Elegimos el 24 de diciembre, así tendrá regalos extra cuando sea más grande—Pepper y Natasha se miraron entre ellas y miraron de nuevo a Tony.

—Sabíamos que lo consentirías demasiado—dijo Natasha, Tony se encogió de hombros y rió.

—Es un niño encantador. 

—Igual que su papá—dijo Pepper bebiendo de su trago, Tony asintió señalando su propio encanto.

—Nos referíamos a Steve—molestó Natasha. Tony se sintió indignado—. Y pensamos que tú estás de acuerdo con eso—el comentario puso alerta a Tony—. Por cierto, ¿por qué decidiste financiar ahora la fiesta de Steve?

—¿A caso quieren saber algo? No me gusta cuando ustedes dos se andan secreteando—dijo Tony mirándolas con sospecha—. Y solo quise hacerlo, tampoco es que sea el gran gasto, además, hace mucho no hacía una fiesta. Me sentía algo tenso.

—¿Y qué tan real es el rumor que no invitaste a Johnny? Ustedes que siempre son taaan unidos—Natasha seguía con su cuestionamiento. Tony jugueteo con su bebida.

—Le pedí a Reed que lo entretuviera... por eso les salió la misión de la nada—admitió. Las pelirrojas se miraron complices y le sonrieron a Tony.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Pepper. Tony suspiró, no lo iban a dejar en paz y lo sabía.

—A Steve no le agrada...

—Dinos algo que no sepamos. Pero... ¿cuál es la razón?—insistió Natasha. Tony tomó de su bebida, queriendo evitar la respuesta pero ellas iban a insistir.

—¿Es por alguien en especial?—Pepper amaba molestar a su jefe. Tony rodó lo ojos.

—¿No tienen sed? ¡Oh, ya va a empezar el karaoke! Danvers ya se puso en primer lugar. Iré a molestarla—Tony salió, huyendo. Ambas pelirrojas se rieron. Realmente los dos eran demasiado obvios.

...

Pese a que era relativamente temprano, el discurso estaba por ser pronunciado, la fiesta había tomado buen ritmo. Extrañamente hubo una competencia entre los Vengadores y los X-Men en karaoke. Fue una mezcla de alcohol y canciones. Incluso Peter se despertó llorando debido a lo mal que cantaban. Extrañamente Peter se calmó con Barnes, que llevaba corte nuevo. Se durmió de nuevo en sus brazos y Tony decidió llevarlo a la cuna para darle algo de tiempo libre a la niñera. Tan siquiera para que comiera y disfrutara de la fiesta. 

Peter se quedó perdidamente dormido, no parecía despertar pero de todos modos le pidió a Jarvis que lo mantuviera alerta. Tony salió de la habitación justo cuando Steve entró buscándolo. Se miraron, dedicándole una sonrisa al otro y se acercaron sin saber qué decir.

—Peter ya se durmió—comentó Tony, Steve asintió.

—Que bien... vine a ayudar, de hecho—se excuso Steve. Miraban a otro lado, algo tímidos.

Tras su "plática" no habían dicho más al respecto. Solo se sintió una tensión extraña mientras Steve se medía la ropa. Se miraban sonrojados, Tony se animó, de vez en cuando, a ayudarlo. Pasar sus dedos por la piel dura del soldado. Tensandose ambos ante el choque inevitable de sus pieles. Steve disfrutando el olor de Tony, la cercanía de sus rostros. Tuvieron que salir antes de que la cosa fuera a peor en el vestidor. Cuando llegaron a casa, Pepper ya había llegado así que tampoco pudieron decirse nada.

—Em... ya casi es la hora de los fuegos artificiales—sonrió Tony—. Debemos volver pronto...

Tony iba a caminar hacia fuera cuando Steve le tomó de la muñeca. Lo jaló un poco hacía él.

—Tengo...tengo un mejor lugar donde podemos verlo—sonrió sugerente.

Tony fue tomado de la mano y llevado al ático, dónde Steve había acondicionado para hacer su estudio. Subieron, por las escaleras, Tony jamás había estado ahí más que para buscar a Peter cuando se quedaba dormido o era momento de un baño, pues le gustaba dibujar junto a Steve y se manejaba mucho. No es que realmente lo hiciera pero le gustaba la sensación de la pintura en sus manitas.

Tony entro, para la altura cabía bien de pie, era Steve quien debía agacharse un poco para entrar por completo. Por eso siempre se la pasaba sentado en el piso, dónde tenía todo el desastre. Lienzos amontonados a un lado, una colchoneta con algunas mantas dónde solía poner a Peter a dormir, lo recostaba para jugar con él o a veces lo dejaba dibujar aunque para eso tenía un tapete especial, y siempre lo vigilaba. A Peter le gustaba comerse la pintura.

—¿Pintura comestible?—Tony tomó uno de los frascos de pintura con los que jugaba Peter, Steve asintió.

—La descubrí hace poco y creo que es mejor opción para Peter. Ya sabes... es muy curioso...—Tony asintió tras un suspiro.

—El otra vez quiso chupar una de mis herramientas y lo peor es que no las dejé cerca de él. No tengo idea cómo las obtuvo. Tal vez Dum-e pero no sé... tendré que revisar las cámaras de ahí...

—Bueno, te culpo a ti por su curiosidad.

—¿A mí?—Tony se mostró indignado en broma, Steve acomodó su flequillo que bajaba por su frente. Una sensación de cosquilleo recorría ambos cuerpos.

—Tú eres demasiado curioso...

—¿Y eso es malo?—Tony se levantó un poco de puntillas, quedando cerca de su rostro. Como si lo retara.

—Creo que... es algo que me ha comenzado a gustar—Steve estaba sonrojado, se estaba volviendo demasiado atrevido. Él jamás se ha comportado así con alguien que le gusta pero en ese momento y con Tony...

Se miraron a detalle, sintiendo el aliento del otro cerca, los labios a poca distancia. Steve bajó para estar a altura de Tony y no hacer que se esfuerce tanto con al estar de puntillas. Ambos corazones palpitantes, inquietos. Sus ojos brillando tan intensamente. Tan cerca.

Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron en el momento en que sus labios se fundieron en un beso. Los brazos de Steve al fin pudieron sujetar con firmeza esa curva de la cintura de la que tanto estaba encantado. Tony se aferró a la camisa nueva que le compró, esa que le favorecía tanto.

Se separaron un poco solo para corroborar a quién besaban, que todo era real. Steve pegó a Tony a su cuerpo con más fuerza solo para volver a hundirse en su labios. Tony le abrazó del cuello para tenerlo a mejor altura. Los fuegos artificiales eran brillantes y cada vez más impresionantes.

...

Steve jadeaba al oído de Tony. El tener ese cuerpo pequeño y suave bajo él era más de lo que había pedido en la vida. Empezó a mordisquear el cuello hasta los hombros desnudos. Tony jadeaba al verlo tan deseoso e insistente por explorar cada parte de su piel. Solo gimió al sentir a Steve chupando sus pezones y restregando su erección en su pierna.

Lo detuvo para sentarse en la colchoneta, terminó de quitarle el pantalón, la última prenda que le quedaba, y se colocó encima de él mientras se seguían besando. La manta apenas cubrian su desnudez. Tony lo montó para tomar ambas erecciones y comenzó a frotarlas. Steve se estremeció con la firmeza de las manos masculinas y el que estuvieran un poco rasposas le provocaron miles de sensaciones.

Aprovechando que Tony era quien hacía que ambos se frotaran para llevar sus manos a las caderas estrechas y bajo al redondo trasero que tanto lo tentaban. Primero lo acarició sintiendo su volúmen y luego se dió el lujo de apretarlo para conocer su firmeza. Tony jadeo y miró a Steve para regañarlo.

—Hey...—apenas susurró.

Steve le sonrió con picardía, ahí estaba ese otro lado de él que el castaño no conocía. Un lado pervertido al parecer. Decidieron volver a besarse, morderse y frotarse más con tal de sentir que ambos cuerpos se fundían en la necesidad de estar con el otro. En el deseo de ver esa parte vergonzosa del otro.

Steve fue el primero en entrar. Los gemidos de Tony trataron de ser silenciosos, por lo menos al inicio, pues imposible resistirse. El soldado era firme aunque algo torpe al sumergirse en su interior, algo que compensaba con su ternura cuando lo besaba, y sus dedos buscaban conocer otros rincones de Tony que le dieran placer. Tras acostumbrarse al tamaño, el castaño se dejó llevar y su boca emitió ruidos vulgares con descaro.

Steve no sabía que podía excitarse tanto hasta escuchar los gemidos suplicantes de Tony, el sudor recorriendo esas curvas tentadoras y esos ojos ámbar perdidos en el placer. Lo tomó las manos para entrelazar los dedos de ambos y seguir embistiendo, besarlo y poder apreciar todo su esplendor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Muy pronto para esto? Aún faltan dos capítulos para terminar y todavía falta mucho. Espero que les guste lo que viene.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!

**Author's Note:**

> Esto recién empieza *\0/*


End file.
